The In Between Times
by Evanescence2189
Summary: They've been crowned Kings and Queens as Narnia enters a time of peace, a Golden Age. Although, trouble is never far away. What new dangers lurk about the North and South of Narnia? Sequel to Rising Above.
1. Year One

**Hey guys, welcome to the chapter sequel of **_**Rising Above**_**. These chapters are going to seem a little like oneshots and drabbles, as they will skip around in years of the Golden Age. Like you see in chapter one, they will go by year. Again, thank you Witchy Pixie for the edits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything accept Alexa, my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~The In Between Times~<em>

Chapter 1 – Year One

_**Month Four**_

"Sires, I suggest we start weeding out the fell beasts that still lurk about the forests, particularly in the Lantern Wastes, and some of the more wild parts of the Shuddering Wood," said Orieus. He stood, cool and controlled, as he gave his input. The Kings and Queens had, for the most part, settled into their new home and royal duties, but they still welcomed the advice from their head general. He had been saved from the Witch's wrath, having been turn to stone, and served his Monarchs with strong dedication.

"Yes, I believe it would be wise to send patrols along the borders," replied High King Peter.

Peter was especially grateful to the centaur, who was something of a mentor to the king. He found Orieus's advice to be just the thing he needed as he grappled with the task of High King. Learning the angles to approach while helping problematic subjects, sending formal letters to officials of such a province, or country of so and so, became trying, and required much of his energy and patience. More often than not, he found himself so worn out that, after having dinner with his family and Alexa, he would retire early for a nap. But an hour or so later, he woke up to resume the ever mounding paper work he seemed to be drowned in day after day.

At least he had Edmund, Susan, and even Alexa to help him—more so Edmund than anyone else, for which he was also grateful. Lucy, he exempt from their meetings of things such as this, at least for now. He felt she was still too young, even if he might be a little bit biased, being that he was her older brother. She, especially, nagged him about overly exerting himself. Peter did, however, reserve time for training up his swordsmanship with Edmund and Alexa as his faithful sparring partners.

"Maybe a daily run through with a team through the Lantern Wastes and the Shuddering Wood," suggested King Edmund, who shifted the book entitled, _Narnian Law: Knowledge in Depth IV_, away from him on the desk so as to not be distracted. He had surprised himself while picking around in the Cair's library. The first book in the series had attracted his interest, and he hadn't the heart to put it down. Edmund was now thoroughly hooked by the Narnians and their ways of keeping of order between neighbors or even between countries. It fascinated him, as did the ways of political diplomacy and economics, some of the only things he had been good at in school.

'_School, such a faraway memory now. It took me a moment to think of the word,_' he thought.

"Yes, that would be a good idea, I think," Peter said. He looked to his sister, who apparently was taking notes, and then to Alexa, who shifted her thoughtful gaze from her quill pen, to the occupants of the room.

"Alexa, you look like you want to say something. Do you have a suggestion?" he asked. She looked slightly surprised at being addressed, but hesitantly cleared her throat.

"Reports back from Talia, the dryad ruler, state that she has spotted the Giants traveling to somewhere east of the Western Wild, past Owlwood. As to the Western Wild itself, we're not sure what it is, or what inhabits it," Alexa began, all signs of her previous nervousness washing away with the comfortable task of relaying new information.

"But, we do know that all the Giants are leaving, including some of the minotaurs and other fell beasts that wish to escape Narnia. It is my opinion…" Alexa paused, not entirely sure if she should continue.

"Go on," Peter encouraged. This was sounding interesting.

"It is my opinion that there's an inhabited land in the North we have no knowledge of, besides the Wild Lands of the North," she finished.

"Do you have reason to believe so?" asked Susan with a frown.

"Well, Talia explained that the mountains shield much from our view. So, I thumbed through the library for research on the Giants. In the ancient days, apparently the _Ettins_, Northern Giants, were rumored to have built a city for themselves, using those mountains as cover." As Alexa explained, Peter grew more and more uneasy. A whole land of monsters could be running amuck, doing as they so pleased in their boorish, savage ways. Also, he couldn't help catch how well Alexa took up on Narnia's geography. He spotted the map spread out upon her desk, color coordinated with x-marks he made a mental note to enlist her help in anything involving geography.

"We should investigate this, Peter," Edmund said.

"I agree, your Majesty," commented Orieus. Peter nodded in agreement.

"Yes, though the thought is a bit unsettling. I can't help wondering what else we don't know about in this land," Peter replied, muttering the last part almost to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Month Five<strong>_

Alexa sat in the study once more, three textbooks surrounding her map as she studied from one to the other. However, a lit candle as her only source of light made it difficult to see the pages. '_Damn, I should have brought another to light,_' she thought with a frown as she squinted. '_How late is it anyway?_' Alexa looked up in surprise when her area at the desk became more illuminated, and the map more easily seen. Peter smiled as he set a candle at the corner of her desk, holding another with his other hand.

"Thought you could use some more light. Is that a map of Narnia?" he asked, coming around the desk to get a better look.

"Yes, I'm trying to add more to it as I go along. That's why I have these," she said, gesturing to the books laid open on the table.

"Ah, I see. You're very good at that, you know," he replied.

"Good at what?"

Peter motioned to the map in front of them, glancing at the many marks and doodles of regions.

"This country's geography—studying it. You may have just found your niche."

Alexa smiled, though she felt a little embarrassed.

"Thank you…I think so as well. But anyway…what are you doing down here so late?" she asked.

"Just thought I would get some work done. I swear, the work never ends around here," he said, taking a seat at his desk and rifling through the papers. Alexa hid a grin by looking back down to her books.

"I can attest to that, though you probably shouldn't be overworking yourself." Peter glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Says the one who was here before even me in the middle of the night, working on a map," he mumbled.

"What was that I heard?" asked Alexa, playfully.

Peter sighed, a grin playing on his lips.

"Nothing, nothing. You can go back to doodling," he replied.

"Doodling?" Alexa smiled in amusement.

"Doodling, drawing lines on paper, same thing." Alexa chuckled before resuming her task, a comfortable silence falling between the two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Month Twelve<strong>_

"Wow, Father Christmas outdid himself this year!" Lucy said as she examined the chain bracelet that now hung from her wrist, adorned with an amber stone attached at the clasp.

"Yes, it's lovely isn't it," Susan agreed, admiring the silver chain she wore on her own wrist, a ruby charm hanging from it.

"I love the stone. He knew exactly what would match us," Alexa commented as she marveled at her own wristlet, with an amethyst.

"So, all three of you got a bracelet?" Edmund asked, polishing his new, brandished sword he hadn't had the chance to receive when the rest had gotten their first gifts from Father Christmas.

"That's nice, though I think Ed and I got the better end," Peter said, examining the new sheathe he had received: thick, brown leather carved with intricate designs of the Royal Arms. As a side gift, he also received tea leaves that when brewed, were said to revitalize and relax the muscles in the body. The other three thought it a funny joke on Peter, and perhaps a reminder to relax.

A few hours later, when the Christmas party came to an end, food eaten and dances finished, Alexa reflected. She lay in bed, exhausted from the day's events, but content because she had spent it with her dear friends. '_The music was so alive, I've never felt more like dancing the night away_,' she thought with a smile, remembering her animated conversations with Susan and Lucy, and also her almost topple to the floor.

"_I'm sorry, you know I'm not very graceful," Alexa said with an apologetic smile as she righted her feet. Peter laughed, taking her hand once more._

"_It's alright, you are a good dance partner. You just need to relax. Stop thinking about your feet," he instructed, moving us along once more. The beat quickened, and just as she felt herself about to trip up, Peter spoke again._

"_Keep your eyes on me, don't look at your feet," he commanded. She looked up sharply, focusing on his eyes. If he thought it strange, he didn't let it show, but they continued in this way for the remainder of the dance: eye to eye, matching step for step._

She had also danced with Edmund, an awkward experience, but a friendly one, full of laughs and merciless teasing. Alexa smiled to herself at the memory, and couldn't help thinking that there would be many other memorable dances to come in the next years, perhaps with someone new.

**Chapter one, complete! Hope you guys liked it. ^_^ **


	2. Year Three

**I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites, and alerts. I was very pleasantly surprised! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Alexa, my OC.**

_~The In Between Times~_

Chapter 2 – Year Three

_**Month Three**_

Alexa held up the plant, while Lucy moved the good soil a bit. The Valiant Queen motioned for the older girl to place it in the hole, and then patted the area around it with more dirt when she had done so.

"I like this, what is it called? Do you know?" Alexa said, admiring the bush they had just planted. It produced creamy white flowers with long, thick petals, just touched with deep crimson and purple at the middle. At the center protruded two long, golden stigmas, contrasting with the indigo and blended in maroon of the inner petals.

"Um, the people call them, _Camiles_, why?" Lucy asked as they dug a new hole.

"I think _Camiles_ just became my new favorite flower," Alexa admitted, stopping to smell the fresh scent of them once more.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

"Su, hold still. I can't do this with you fidgeting," Alexa said, a pin in her mouth as she loosened another curl from the top of Susan's head. It fell gently against her back in thick, brunette waves.

"Sorry, I'm just excited," she replied with a smile. Alexa sighed ruefully, holding a hand out to Lucy, who handed her another pin before returning to powdering Susan's face.

"I know, as you should be. Today _is_ your seventeenth birthday after all," Alexa said with an uplift of crimson red lips.

"I don't feel seventeen, which I guess is good," said Susan as she pulled strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm sure you'll feel older when a nice, good-looking man asks you to dance," Alexa replied.

"She is quite the heartbreaker isn't she?" Lucy said with a laugh as Susan blushed.

"I am not a heartbreaker. But I can't say I wouldn't say no to a dance," the Gentle Queen said with a grin. The other two laughed as they worked, discussing what kind of suitor Susan might oblige.

"Well, I just want him to charm me. I'm not too picky," Susan said. Lucy and Alexa shared skeptical looks behind the other girl's back, before Susan added,

"What about you, Alexa? You are older than me, after all, by two years. Men should be going after you more than me." Alexa paused in her task to regard Susan.

"I never really thought about it, to be honest," she admitted. Before coming to live in Narnia, she'd never tried particularly hard on her appearance. Never felt she had to, and she'd been quiet enough that not many boys her age had paid much attention. Lucy scoffed with a grin.

"You've danced with some of the noble's sons before. You mean to tell me none of them interest you?" the Valiant Queen asked.

"I've met them, but I don't see them as anything beyond acquaintances."

"Do you take interest in Edmund? You dance with him a fair amount, though he's younger than you by a bit," Susan said, smirking as she saw the older girl blush scarlet.

"We do save one dance for each other. They're friendly dances, though. We bicker and tease through most of it."

"Alright…what about Peter? He's you're age, and I suppose handsome. At least, that's what most of the ladies fawning over him at the balls gossip to one another," Lucy said with an annoyed look upon her face.

"Peter and I also save a couple dances for each other since we make good dance partners. He taught me how to dance properly, as I have coordination problems," Alexa said with a smile. Susan and Lucy shared a knowing look.

"Not disagreeing with you there. I'm amazed at my brother's talent," commented Susan. Before Alexa could retort, there came a knock at the door.

"_Are you three ready yet? The party is about to start. They will be expecting the lady of honor_," Peter called from outside, his tone tart but amused. He was long used to their penchant for "over-prepping," as he called it.

"We're coming, I'm done with her hair," Alexa replied, examining her finished work.

"You look lovely," Lucy commented.

"Thank you so much, it looks beautiful," Susan said. Alexa smiled, giving the younger girl a quick hug.

"Happy Birthday, Su. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>The Kings and Queens arrived in the ballroom, overwhelmed with the many guests from neighboring provinces and countries. Soon, the party was in full swing. Susan was soon offered to dance, to Peter's slight annoyance, by a handsome looking blonde with bright, green eyes. The Gentle Queen took his offered hand and was swept into the fray.<p>

"Why the grumpy face?" Alexa asked Peter, who watched the blonde with a stern expression.

"H-huh?" he said, coming out of his one-way staring match.

"Why are you practically grilling that boy with your eyes?" she rephrased. Peter sighed in annoyance.

"Nothing." Alexa smiled, and rolled her eyes.

"Stop. She's a big girl now, and a man might ask for her hand in marriage someday—even Lucy, eventually." Alexa then laughed at the look that crossed Peter's face. At her laughter his look turned mischievous.

"What about you?"

"What? What _about_ me?"

"You've received nearly eight requests to dance thus far, and the night has barely begun," he commented with a sideways look. "Any possible suitors?"

She huffed a laugh.

"What, the ten-year-old duke or the miserly widower?"

"Come now, the young duke is mature for his age, is he not?"

"He may be taller, but his attention span is severely lacking." At his laughter she continued with a shake of her head. "No, I'm afraid there are no young noblemen who appear interested, not when our dear Susan so gracefully has the floor."

She said this with admiration for her friend, watching with a soft smile as the younger girl laughed and swayed with the crowd, so at one with the music as if she were born to dance the steps.

"Well, if that's true, and I doubt it is," Peter ignored her exasperated look, "I'd say you are lucky. At the end of these things my feet feel made of rubber."

"That is because all the eligible young women in the land become enthralled by your spell," she teased, and he gave her a wry look.

"More like their esteemed parents looking for a match," he muttered. She caught it and looked down to hide her grin.

"Excuse me, your highness?"

Alexa turned and saw a tall, dark-skinned man. His shoulder length black hair framed his face, black eyes peeking out from thick waves.

"Would you do me the honor of joining me in this dance?" Alexa paused, discreetly glancing at the High King from the corner of her eye. He raised a brow while trying to hide a knowing grin. This man was older than her, but still relatively young and armed with a charming smile.

"Of course." The Courageous Queen grasped the hand lightly, letting the man lead her near where the orchestra played. He settled his hand firmly along her waist and guided the two through the dance.

"I am Rashtok Tarkaan, son of Akleek Tarkaan, a Vizier of Tashbaan. My lineage descends almost directly from the almighty Tash, the inexorable, the irresistible," said the Tarkaan noble.

"Truly? Well, you must be very honored in your land, then," Alexa said, trying her best not to sound disinterested. The god, Tash, of the Calormen was not unknown to her, but it did make her apprehensive to think about. From what she had gathered, the worshipers of Tash and their Tisroc were cruel, vain people, but she didn't wish to dishonor the noble and cause trouble. Already, things between the countries of Narnia and Calormen were uneasy.

"Yes, in my country I am a well-respected general of war, and a dedicated servant to the all-powerful Tisroc (may he live forever)." Alexa couldn't say how aggravating it was to hear such talk. '"_All-powerful," my..._

But once again, she held her tongue and gave a polite smile.

"That sounds very…important," she offered as cheerfully as she could manage.

"Yes, yes it is. I would ask her Majesty to oblige me in perhaps coming for a visit to Tashbaan. It really is beautiful this season, as it is every season, and I'm certain your Highness would approve." The Queen stared wide-eyed at the forward suggestion. It was enough to fluster her and make her want to flee the situation; her spine stiffened as her unease grew.

"I don't think–" Rashtok continued on, as if her Majesty hadn't spoken. That is what made her patience snap—impudence. She was taught by Tumnus and the drayads that had trained them in the ways of court life and social etiquette that she was first and foremost a queen, and was to be respected, especially in such a formal setting.

"You would be given the finest jewelry and the richest Tarkaan linens in all the land, treated like a Queen of Tashbaan." In uncharacteristic boldness, bolstered by her annoyance, Alexa spoke firmly and assertively.

"Noble Rashtok, with all due respect, I am not a queen of Tashbaan." The Tarkaan, clearly miffed, frowned deeply. The song came to a close much to Alexa's relief, but Rashtok was disinclined to let go of the Queen.

"Excuse me," a voice cut in. Alexa looked to the voice, and grew even more relieved by whom she saw.

"May I ask, my Lady, for a dance?" Peter asked, directing the question to the Queen, but kept his gaze focused on the chagrined Tarkaan noble. He reluctantly released his grip on Alexa, and gave a fluid, traditional bow of the Calormen before brusquely turning away on his heel. A bit nervously, the Courageous Queen took Peter's offered hand.

Alexa placed her hand on his shoulder as he her waist, and they stepped in the pace of the song.

"Thank you," Alexa said after a long moment. Peter looked straight above her head, not meeting her eyes as he spoke.

"You did not seem to be enjoying yourself." She mentally sighed, but let out a small smile.

"What have I told you about looking at my eyes and not your feet?" Peter asked mildly as Alexa found herself shifting her gaze…to her feet.

"Sorry, looking into your eyes," she said with a smile as he grinned.

"Yours are very pretty," Alexa commented, after a slight. It surprised Peter, to say the least.

"Pretty? I don't think I've been called that before," he said with a shake of his head.

"Just your eyes. They're very blue."

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or be insulted."

"I paid you a compliment. Not everyone gets told their pretty."

"Yes, because that particular compliment is usually directed toward women."

"Oh. Are you sure?" she mocked.

"Fairly certain." His exasperated grin made her smile involuntarily. The High King then regarded the woman in front of him for a short moment.

"Like that, right there."

"What?"

"That smile. If that doesn't win you dances, I don't know what will." Alexa paused, searched his eyes and found gentle sincerity, if a bit playful.

_And that look in your eyes just now, as if you didn't believe I was serious_, he added mentally.

* * *

><p>Susan sat down with a soft sigh, taking a drink of water to calm the pounding of her heart.<p>

"Finally tired, are you?" Edmund remarked. He cut a hearty chunk out of his steak and relished its flavor. "You haven't stopped all night long."

"I enjoyed myself," she replied, fanning herself with a hand. "It is awfully hot."

"Or you gave yourself a mild heat stroke."

"Is that wishful thinking I hear in your voice, Ed?"

"Well, it _is _a special day."

"And that makes it better? Wishing hateful things to me on my birthday?" She pursed her lips at him and he smiled mockingly.

"As only a brother can," he replied, holding a hand to his heart. Susan sighed.

"And where is my better brother? The one who actually loves me." Edmund waved a hand dismissively.

"Of gallivanting across the dance floor I'd imagine. I'm not his keeper."

"Yes, I suppose not," she said dryly. Her eyes searched the room until a familiar blonde head came into view. The smile that slowly curved her lips was only slightly disbelieving as she watched him watch his partner. The look upon his face was playful, rare as that was lately with so much piled upon his shoulders as not only their older brother, but their entire country's High King. There was also something else to his expression, something soft.

"The young women of court are not going to like this are they?" Susan breathed, still smiling.

"What are you on about?" asked Edmund around another bite of his steak.

"Chew, swallow, then talk Edmund," Susan instructed, annoyance flashing across her face.

"What are we talking about?" Lucy asked, sliding into a seat next to Edmund and across Susan.

"Have you seen Peter lately?"

"Not much since the party started. Why?"

Susan made a discreet gesture with her hand that came to pull a strand of hair back into place. Lucy, at first confused, followed the path of her gaze until coming to rest on the subject in question. Her eyes widened fractionally as her head cocked to the side in contemplation.

"Well that's different."

* * *

><p>Alexa sighed in exhaustion as she got into her chambers, prying off the four-inch heeled shoes from her feet. That had been a terrible idea. She shuffled across the room, untying the laces in the back of her dress as she went. Shrugging her arms out of her sleeves, Alexa gently stepped out of the dress and changed into her nightgown. She sat on her bed and noticed something on her end table. It was a beautiful flower in full bloom, a <em>Camile<em>. Smiling, she read the small note attached.

"_Your eyes are pretty as well."_


	3. Year Four Part I

**This will most likely be my longest chapter. Thank you, Witchy Pixie as always for your edits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Alexa, my OC.**

_~The In Between Times~_

Chapter 3 – Year Four Part I

_**Month 3**_

"Susan, you have known him for only a few days and already you are going to Tashbaan with him?" Alexa asked incredulously. Susan sighed, making a discreet glance at the Calormen prince across the hall. He was talking animatedly with the High King and the Just King, most likely of their arrangements and possible marriage.

"What can I say? There is something about him that just simply charming. I've never met another man like that of my prince. He is so kind, caring, and gentle towards me…how can I say otherwise?" said Susan. Lucy rolled her eyes, though her older sister would probably count it an un-ladylike gesture.

"Tread carefully, sister. I fear there is something about him I don't trust," the Valiant Queen warned.

"Yes, there's something in his eyes that definitely speak falsely," Alexa agreed. But Susan couldn't hear anything but her own praises for the handsome, dark-skinned son of the Tisroc.

"We will be leaving at the end of the week," she said with a wistful smile.

_A Week Later_

"Peter!" Edmund called urgently from down the hallway, Alexa in tow. The High Kings paused in his brisk pace, turning at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Yes? Why do you both look like you've seen a ghoul rise from between the floor boards?" Peter asked, trying to make something of a jest.

"Peter, there's something wrong in the North. There are more reports of the Giants," Edmund said. Peter became serious at the Just King's words.

"What?" he asked in alarm.

"There have been three more reports of Giants attacking settlers' villages along the Northern Frontier," began Alexa. "Many casualties, and the villages are being overturned and stripped of anything beneficial. Peter, something must be done." The High King straightened.

"Send for Orieus, Tumnus, and the rest of our court advisors."

* * *

><p>"From what we've learned, the Ettins come from a remote location beyond the northern mountains. They have been attacking Narnian settlers, warriors, and travelers alike along that border," said the High King.<p>

"We should make an expedition to the northern lands," Edmund said.

"Yes, but who will go? I am bound by my word to accompany Prince Rabadash to Tashbaan," stated Susan. Peter's expression became strained.

"Yes, there is that matter. Edmund, I ask that you go with her. Blame my protectiveness as my reasoning, but I do not want Susan to go alone unaccompanied in another country as far as Calormen." Edmund frowned, hoping he could join Peter in the journey to the mountains, but refrained from speaking his thoughts. He had no wish for Susan to go alone with the prince, whom he didn't trust with the dirt of his shoe, much less his sister.

"Orieus, you will come with me, I trust?" Peter asked the centaur.

"Of course, your Majesty." The High King looked to Mr. Tumnus, who smiled pleasantly.

"Shall I accompany King Edmund and Queen Susan to Tashbaan?" the faun asked. Peter smiled.

"Yes, Master Tumnus. Thank you."

"Peter," Alexa said, drawing his attention to her in silent question.

"I would like to join the expedition," she said, but with all the confidence she could muster. He paused.

"I would rather you not, Alexa." But she persisted, not to be so easily dissuaded this time.

"I know the Northern Lands fairly well from my maps, and have a route for easier travel through the mountains. They're tricky, but I think I found the right pass to get through them." Peter sighed. She made a good point, though he was loathe to admit it. But he was persistent as well.

"I would have a better mind knowing that you're here, helping Lucy manage the kingdom." Lucy knew her brother would place this task upon her, so she held her tongue against the easy protest that she could have followed. She contented herself with watching her friend and her brother argue.

"Lucy can manage by herself. She's not a child anymore, and neither am I." Peter let out a deep breath, trying to hide his annoyance.

"I never said you were a child, and I know my sister isn't. I only said it would give me a better mind."

"Then I fail to see why I cannot come when I have accompanied you, Edmund, and Lucy through every other battle." Peter tried his best not to scoff.

"What other battles? Our patrols through the woods for fell beasts? Other than this, there has been peace in Narnia for the two or so years we've ruled."

"Be that as it may, I have a map, and Talia as my informant. I could be of help…why are you so against this?" Alexa asked. Her tone softened as her confidence began to wane. Peter deflated a bit, not quite having a ready answer himself.

"I think it would be a good idea for her to go with you, Peter. She isn't an inept woman," Edmund commented.

"Her swordsmanship has improved some since her first battle," Orieus stated, referring to their war with the White Witch all those years ago. Alexa looked at Peter, silently waiting for his answer. Of course she would be fine if he still commanded her to stay, his word ruled over hers and she respected him. But she couldn't say that she wouldn't be disappointed. Her curiosity for the Northern Giants had been progressively growing since the mounting attacks, and she would like to see them herself—their forgotten city closed off within the mountains.

Finally, Peter sighed in defeat, seeing no other excuse he could conjure up to make her just stay here with Lucy, where it was safe.

"All right, Alexa. You'll be helping me guide the army with Orieus. We leave in two days time, so make sure all of you pack the necessities for a long trip," Peter said as he addressed all the occupants of the room. Soon after, the meeting dispersed.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Su. Be careful," Alexa said, embracing the younger girl.<p>

"You as well, my friend," the Gentle Queen replied before hugging Lucy, and then her older brother.

"Watch over her, Ed," said Alexa as the younger man pulled her into an easy embrace.

"Oh don't worry. She's not leaving my side. I don't trust this Rabadash for all their god, Tash, is worth to them," he replied sollemnly, pulling away.

"It really isn't fair," Alexa muttered.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"How can you be almost a head taller than me when I'm older than you?" The question made the Just King chuckle, and he gently ruffled the Queen's hair.

"Oh stop. Go say goodbye to your brother," Alexa said in her annoyance.

"Yes, Ma'am," Edmund replied with a final laugh as he walked away to Peter, who stood beside his horse.

In a few minutes, after everyone had said their goodbyes, the two parties were off: Edmund and Susan with Prince Rabadash and his entourage, and Peter and Alexa with the army in their trek to the North.

* * *

><p>Peter followed the river that stretched along upward next to Owlwood, taking a few days' ride. Of course this was easy while walking on soft grass. However, they found that the farther north they travelled, the tougher the terrain became. Once they passed the old Battlefield, where the war against the Witch was fought, they were forced to walk around the steep cliffs to the River Shribble.<p>

_"Are you sure we can't just cut across?" Peter asked. Alexa pointed on a location the map for him to see._

_"The mountains are too dense, the cliffs to steep. We would lose men trying to cross over them. Our safest bet is to go around these, and take rest at the River Shribble," Alexa explained._

_"Okay, and from there, we cut into the real mountains we need to worry about," he said._

_"Yes. There may be some resistance, though. Where we need to go to get through to the pass is towards the middle—here. The only problem is that Giants will be sure to be guarding it, possibly settled along our border boundaries."_

_"I see, well we're just going to have to drive them out."_

Alexa smiled as she was finally able to get the second candle lit. Trying to read different colored lines was aggravating without enough light. She spread it upon the makeshift table once more, adding more detail to the spots they had just traveled that day. The Queen was relieved that they had made it to the River Shribble, the men sure needed the rest they would gather while replenishing their stock of water and other things.

When the black ink started to fade out in the line, Alexa paused to dip it in the cartridge, and then start up again once more.

"You should be in bed, resting," Peter said from the tent's entry way. Alexa was startled, but then again, it was the "meeting room" of sorts. She had ventured out of her own tent to work on the map in front of her, and hadn't bothered to close the flap entrance.

"If I should, what are you doing here then?" Alexa let the words slip, and bit her lip. She looked at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude. I'm just…tired," she said. Peter raised a brow, but gave a small smile and approached the table she was working at.

"Maybe this is a sign that I'm right? I was making sure all the men had their fill of water, and noticed the light in here was still on. I thought I would turn it off before it caught fire." Alexa blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"I was just trying to find a way to get in that wasn't so hazardous, and perhaps a shorter route."

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"…No. I've been up and down this stupid page several times and can't find not one other pass. Not one." Peter frowned as Alexa sighed in agitation.

"There is nothing wrong with the original. We can stand against Giants. Why are you stressing so much over this?" he questioned, giving her a puzzled look.

"Well…once we defeat the Giants, we will still have to travel through the mountains. I said it was a pass, and it is—but there is no telling what dangers lurk between the rocks in that commonly used path. Other fell beasts roaming outside the city, more Giants, who knows," Alexa admitted. Peter regarded the map thoughtfully for a moment, before speaking.

"I think…that we will be able to handle it. The royal Army of Narnia is no small thing to trifle with. These creatures may be brutal and savage, but we are strong and skilled enough to outwit them. Have faith in your people, Alexa," Peter said, standing on his feet.

"Go to bed, and get a full night's sleep. Tomorrow morning we set for the mountains' borders." He touched his hand briefly to her shoulder before exiting the tent. Alexa sat for a moment in silence, looking to the dimly lit page. She stood and blew out the candle, and then made her way to her own tent to rest.

* * *

><p>Peter let out a deep breath as the last of the Giants retreated through the pass, screaming guttural roars and spitting as they went. The High King would let them go for now, for his men were weary, as was he—even if he was loathe to admit it. He panned his ranks, finding Orieus's large frame quickly among the crowd. Peter approached him, urging his horse forward.<p>

"What's the damage?" Peter asked, trying not to wince when his injured arm bumped against the chainmail of his armor.

"We lost men, but nothing too dire. May their souls find peace in Aslan's Country," Orieus answered sollemnly. Peter nodded with a sigh.

"I see that Talia sustained no injuries," the King said, noticing the dryad queen yelling triumphant praises to Aslan along with her sisters. She had come to their aid sometime in the battle, and had helped much to ensure victory.

"Yes. A lively warrior, that one is. So unusual from her graceful, reserved kind," Orieus commented.

"Are there many injured?"

"Raleus, the faun, is tending to the injured." Peter was about to reply, but paused as a thought occurred to him with a pang.

"Wait, have you seen Queen Alexa among the ranks? I lost sight of her in the battle," Peter asked. He looked around, looking for a glimpse of black hair. '_Please, let her be alright._' He paused in his thoughts before adding, '_...Su would kill me if something happened to her._'

"I believe she is helping the faun with the injured." Orieus made a meaningful glance at his King's shoulder.

"I suggest you make a visit with that arm." Peter shook his head negatively. But he did feel a wave of relief at knowing Alexa wasn't hurt.

"There is still much to be done, and this isn't a detrimental wound. I will live without treatment for a bit, while others may not." The centaur said nothing, but he did not need words to express his skepticism.

"I will go, Orieus. Just not right in this moment." A few minutes later, however, Peter eventually made his way to the healing tent.

"Oh, my King! My greatest apologies, I am working with someone at the moment who needs immediate attention. I will get to you as fast as Aslan allows," Raleus said, applying another bandage on a heavily wounded satyr. Peter nodded.

"It's fine. I'm in no hurry. Thank you, and fantastic work here," Peter replied.

"It's all right Raleus, I will help him," said a voice from behind the two. Peter looked up to see Alexa holding a roll of clinical bandages, her hair swept from her face for better visual on the injuries.

"Oh, thank you, your Highness," replied Raleus as he worked.

"You needed more help anyways," she said before she turned to Peter, and smiled. He returned it and stood up a little straighter.

"Where do you need me to sit?" Alexa led him to a vacant corner of the tent with relative privacy, and had him sit next to her.

"Now I'm going to need to either rip the sleeve off your tunic, or you need to take it off," Alexa said with a blush. Peter ripped the sleeve—it was already in shreds anyway.

"Oh, but this chainmail. I'm going to have to roll it up without injuring you further." He nodded, and let her work, only wincing when some of the chainmail caught on the wounded flesh.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, beginning to clean it out.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." He had experienced worse than this little slice.

"What happened?"

"A Giant took a swipe at me and I ducked. It just barely grazed my arm with one of its claws." Alexa winced, and applied the healing balm.

"This will help against infection, and with the healing. Good thing this isn't your sword arm," she said.

"Yes…it would be nice to be able to have your ambidexterity, being able to wield a sword with both hands for that very reason." Alexa smiled.

"It has come in handy. But you know you can learn at any time."

"I suppose. Perhaps Orieus can teach me when we return."

"Perhaps," Alexa agreed. "Alright, this is going to hurt, but just let me know if you feel that it's cutting your circulation."

"Cutting my—_ow!_" Peter yelped as Alexa tied the bandage around his upper arm.

"It has to be tight," Alexa said, trying hard not to laugh at the High King's expression.

"I think you're enjoying this," he muttered, slowly stretching the abused limb.

"Not necessarily. But watching you shriek like a child was worth the small pain I caused," replied Alexa, a grin playing on her lips.

"Shrieked like a...I beg your pardon—"

"It's quite unbecoming," Alexa said, barely restraining laughter as she stood. Peter got up as well, though Alexa noticed wryly that he was at least a head taller than her.

"At least I'm not as small as one," Peter retorted, also noticing their height difference. Alexa frowned, looking up at him.

"I may be short in stature but believe it or not, I _am_ a woman." She placed her hands upon her hips. For him it only drew attention to her figure, which he quickly stamped out the thought of with a mild shake of his head.

_Stop it_, he ordered, and this alone, this act of "commanding" his own thoughts, was why he drank special teas to relax his mind.

"I am not contending that, but your behavior leaves much to be desired," he said wryly, to which she mocked offense.

"Well, do _excuse_ me for cleaning and dressing your wounds while you sat there whining on about my supposed cruelty."

"There was nothing 'supposed' about it," he said tartly, though he noticed their playful argument was beginning to draw certain stares and quiet smiles from the few around them.

"Honestly, I was as gentle as I could be," she said, her exasperation evident. He couldn't help but poke at her a bit more.

"I think you derive personal pleasure from my pain."

"I believe that is called friendship, Pete."

"No, I believe that is called sadism." She rolled her eyes and slung the damp, now bloody towel over her shoulder.

"Whatever, I can't be bothered."

"But we were having _such_ fun," he said sardonically.

"Oh, go bother someone else for a change."

"I would if I could. You're always with me, it's like we're attached to the hip."

"Oh, what are you going to say? I'm suffocating you?" she asked, raising her brows. "Next you'll say I'm a nag."

"What are we, married?" Peter asked. Alexa hesitated and her eyes widened a bit, a blush dusting her cheeks, but then she grinned.

"A surly pair we'd make, none would ever get a word in," she teased. He'd noticed her pause and wondered if he'd said something off-putting, but he relaxed when she did, though she still looked slightly stiff.

"Maybe, but at least we'll have each other," he replied with a grin, "To tease and to annoy."

"In mental illness and in health."

"Until death do we part," Peter finished, but the air between them seemed less that playful than before. Alexa's smile faded a touch, but again she saved them from the unspoken line they seemed to be dancing upon.

"It's a promise then, you're stuck with me for a while yet," she said with a smile, then pat his good arm. "I have to give these supplies back, but you should go ahead and get some rest."

Peter nodded and let her walk away as he remained, pensive with a blank expression. His mind was, however, whirling in confusion. _What the bloody hell was that?_

* * *

><p>Just as he had thought might happen, they were ambushed half way to the city. How could he have known the Giants were blended into the rocks? They had won, but at the cost of more men. It was, strangely, at times like this when the High King wondered what his sister and brother were doing in Calormen, or Lucy back at home. How were they fairing? Had they run into any trouble, as he had? He sincerely hoped not, but pushed the thoughts away to urge his horse forward. They were almost to the gate.<p>

...

He could hardly believe it. A large grassland, the size of Shuddering Wood, covered the entirety of the area. The city, now somewhat in ruins by these Giants, was made of rock and thick stone. As far as he knew, this region had no name. The High King would call it, Ettinsmoor.

"In the name of Aslan, the Great Lion, Narnia wages official war with your nation, Ettinsmoor, for the attacks waged on our borders." With these words, the royal Army of Narnia charged, pushing the Giants further and further north above Narnia's boundaries.

* * *

><p>"The trip back is always the easier journey, I think," said Alexa with a sigh. She stretched her aching limbs from being settled in a horse all morning and afternoon.<p>

"I agree. There is less stress, but you always feel more tired," replied Peter, taking a mouthful of water from the small satchel. They were able to have gathered it from the Great River, and hold it in the many pouches for use.

"Would it be longer to follow the Great River all the way to the Cair, or do you think it would be better to just cut across?" Alexa asked. They were now on the edge of Owlwood, where the forest met the river, debating on what route to take.

"I think cutting across would be much faster—a couple day's ride at most, while following the river might take us a few days since it winds about."

"This is true, but will we have enough water to last us?" Peter nodded affirmatively.

"Of course, we just replenished the supply. I think we'll be fine," he said. She looked thoughtful for a moment, but didn't disagree.

"Alright, good then." Peter regarded her for a long moment before speaking again.

"Alexa…" The Courageous Queen looked to him curiously when he didn't continue.

"Yes, Peter?" she asked. He hesitated, regarding his friend silently for a moment. She had been with him through the entire journey, through all the battling and violence...he would probably never admit it but...he was glad that he had let her come.

"Never mind."

* * *

><p>Alexa sighed in relief at seeing the familiar palace gates. The tired army walked through, being greeted by family members and friends. When they were near enough, Peter and Alexa both dismounted their horses, and were received by Susan, Edmund, and Lucy.<p>

"So, what happened with Prince Rabadash?" Alexa asked after everyone had greeted one another again after a long few weeks. The other three quickly began to dissolve into laughter, to the confusion of Peter and Alexa.

"This, my friend, is a long story."

**Well, there ya go! Input will be much appreciated. ^_^**


	4. Year Four Part II

**This chapter won't be as long as the last, but is still pretty meaty and drama-filled. ;) My endless thanks Witchy Pixie for your edits and suggestions. Also, thank you my readers and reviewers for your encouragement and input (I appreciate you, FelipeMarcusThomas, PeaceLightVictory, Elizabeth Zara, who have been constantly reviewing my stories, and various others for your awesome reviews). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except Alexa, my OC.**

**_Warning:_ Contains many spoilers from the C.S. Lewis classic, **_**The Horse and His Boy. **_**Readers who have not read the book will most likely not understand some of what is happening within this chapter (some of what went on before and inbetween some scenes). Italicized text within dialogue is direct quotes from **_**The Horse and His Boy **_(Ex: "Text…'_text_'")**. **

_~The In Between Times~_

Chapter Four – Year Four Part II

_**Month Three**_

"You seemed thrilled with him before. Had a change of heart, did you?" Edmund asked dryly.

"Yes, this entire trip was my error. He truly was a completely different person while in our company at the Cair. Here he is cruel, deceitful, rash, and childish. I wouldn't marry him for all the jewels in Tashbaan," Susan admitted at last, holding a hand to her head in aggravation.

"Susan, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I believe I would have loved you less if you had married him. I knew from the moment their ambassadors came to our home, then again when Prince Rabadash stayed as our guest in the Cair that he was nothing but trouble. It was a wonder to me how you could show him so much favor." Edmund shook his head with a sigh.

"Ah! There is a saying: '_see the bear in his own den before you judge of his conditions_,'" croaked Sallowpad, a large Raven.

"There is also a saying: '_Come live with me, and you'll know me,_'" said one of the two Dwarves that accompanied them on their trip.

"Yes, we have finally seen Rabadash in his truest form," agreed Edmund.

"Then in Aslan's name, let us leave this horrid place," Susan pleaded.

"There may be a problem there, Su. They have been watching us with spies. We may have to leave in secret."

"What do you mean?" asked the Queen.

"While the Prince had hoped you would become his bride, we were his honored guests here. But the second he realizes of your refusal, I believe we will be made prisoners by his hand."

Susan gasped in horror.

"Yes, and when I ate with the Grand Vizier last night, he acted in much the same manner. He asked me how I like Tashbaan, and while I could not lie, I said that at this time of year the cool woods and dewy slopes called to my heart. He said that I could soon be there again; '_always provided you leave us in exchange a bride for our prince_.'"

"Do you mean he would force me into a marriage?" said Susan incredulously.

"That's what I'm afraid of, yes," Edmund replied solemnly.

"Then, we must escape, _tonight_," Susan said immediately.

"That may prove difficult, your Majesty," said the other Dwarf.

"Master Tumnus, you seem to be deep in thought. Have you an idea?" asked Edmund, who looked at the faun almost concernedly. For he had begun pacing the floor of the chamber, mumbling to himself strangely. Then, he turned to face them sharply, a triumphant smile spread across his face.

"Yes…on our ship docked about a quarter mile from here, the _Splendor Hyaline_," Tumnus said at last. "Your Majesties could invite the Prince to a banquet aboard the ship tomorrow night. It will give the appearance that Queen Susan's favor has not quite left the prince, Rabadash."

"That is actually very good," croaked the Raven.

"Yes, and they shall think that we will be preparing on the _Splendor Hyaline_ all day for our distinguished guests," Mr. Tumnus offered. They turned their gazes to Edmund, who appeared pensive. There was a period of silence, in which the Just King was lost in thought—until he finally came out from his reverie. Then, he spoke at last.

"Out the oars and up the sails, we leave tonight."

* * *

><p>"You know he is most likely chasing us at this very instant," Susan commented to Edmund, who looked out to the open sea with a calm air about him.<p>

"I have no fears of Rabadash. We will be at King Lune's door with his son in no time at all. By the time the Prince arrives there, we will be able to fend him off and subdue his forces," replied Edmund.

"Ah yes, young Corin. Did you buy that story he gave of his 'double'?" Edmund chuckled.

"Well, bold and adventurous though he is, I doubt he would lie to us. Then again, I'm practical, and a realist." Susan gave her younger brother a glance.

"In means to say, you will believe it when you see it?" she said with a grin.

"Indefinitely." Edmund smirked as Susan laughed.

"Thank you, brother, for getting me out of that mess I put us all in."

"Peter would have my head if anything happened to you," he quipped, his grin still firmly in place.

"Of course that's the only reason, being afraid of King Peter the Mean and Terrible," she supplied, smiling. He chortled in response. For a moment, there was silence between the siblings as the morning sun just cleared the east horizon.

"You are my sister, and it's my job to protect you." Edmund's grin softened into a smile. '_As it is both Peter's and my responsibility to Lucy, and even Alexa_,' he reflected.

"Love you too, brother," Susan replied softly, though soon after she raised her hand and ruffled his hair. It was to his annoyance, as he gave a cry of indignation.

"I show you a shred of brotherly, non-taunting or teasing involved statement of care, and just look at you repay me!" Edmund said in exasperation. Susan couldn't help but laugh at his disgruntled expression.

"That is the way of things, I'm afraid," she replied gravely.

"Well then, don't think you'll get anything else from me," retorted the King.

"Don't worry Ed. I've had my quota of affection from my dear, Just brother filled for the day." '_I am so very lucky_,' Susan thought. A grin tugged at her lips as she glanced at her younger brother. '_And thankful that I have such wonderful family. This is far greater than whatever gift of fine clothing or jewelry that any man could offer me_.'

* * *

><p>King Edmund and Queen Susan managed to get back before the prince, alerting Queen Lucy who came to meet them where the <em>Splendor Hyaline<em> had docked. Just as they had previously assumed, Rabadash had followed with an army of his troops on foot. He had attempted to capture them at the city of Anvard in Archenland. However, King Lune, the ruler of Archenland, had been warned just in time. They had been ready for the prince of Calormen.

Remarkably enough, it was Corin's so called "double" that had found the king and told him of Rabadash's arrival. He was a fisherman's adoptive son, called by the name of Shasta. This was how the Just King of Narnia found himself amidst a sea of battling men, fighting a highly agitated prince.

Edmund parried the thrust aimed for his middle, and aimed a hit to Rabadash's arm. It was, unfortunately, blocked by the Prince's sword as he jumped up onto the mounting block behind him.

"_The bolt from Tash falls from above!_" Rabadash yelled as he jumped from the block above Edmund. Halfway down, however, he got stuck on a hook that had been embedded into the rock wall behind him, and was pinned to it. His feet dangled helplessly from under him, about two feet from the ground. Wriggling like a fish caught in a net, he yelled out obscenities amongst demands to release him.

"Let me down, let me down I say! _Let me down and fight me!_" yelled Prince Rabadash.

"Gladly," Edmund started, but King Lune gently stopped him with an arm outstretched.

"If you had given that challenge a week ago, the High King himself would have readily agreed. But because you have attacked our city of Anvard and killed men in cold blood, you shall be treated as a common traitor, not worthy of crossing swords with anyone of honor," said the King of Archenland. The prince was humiliated, and after he was unhooked, dragged to the castle kicking, screaming, and even crying (rather pathetically).

Rabadash stood in front of King Lune, Lucy, Edmund, Darrin (a highly esteemed lord of Archenland), his brother Dar, Shasta (who had been revealed, by this time, to be King Lune's own long-lost son, Cor), and Corin. The Tarkaan had no shame, spitting and cursing and the like. Both King Edmund and King Lune gave him an offer to be sparred, but with conditions. The proud prince would here no such thing as _conditions_.

"I hear no agreements from barbarians and sorcerers! May the wrath of the great Tisroc fall upon you, his vengeance shall be paid with Narnian and Archenlandish blood alike," he spat. The door to the chamber was opened, and all looked to see the Great Lion Himself calmly pad toward the restrained prince.

King Edmund regarded Rabadash in his reaction, and saw not only contempt and hatred in his eyes, but a bit of fear as well hidden under his haughty visage.

"Rabadash," began Aslan. "Your ill fate is near, but it can still be avoided. _Forget your pride (what do you have to be proud of?). And forget your anger (who has done you wrong?). Accept the kindness of these two Kings_."

"Demon! I know you, you fiend of the Narnians. You are the enemy of the gods! Terrors shall be reaped upon you—"

"Your doom is nearer still. Have a care, Rabadash," Aslan said coolly.

"Lightning and vile hail will storm over Narnia, scorpions of the desert shall be its rain. You barbarian dogs will have no shelter from the terrible abominations Tash the almighty will strike against you. The mountains of Narnia will crumble, the villages will burn—"

"Fate is at the door, your door, Rabadash," warned the Lion.

"_Fool_, I will never desist. Who are _you _to command me, you _swine_, you enemy of Tash—"

"_The hour has struck_." The very words which the Great Cat spoke seemed to ring throughout the room, and into the very core of each occupant with staggering supremacy…

Then, to Rabadash's utter horror, the occupants of the room began to laugh. The Prince's darkened skin had become gray fur, his hands and feet hooves, his face an elongated snout.

"Oh, mercy, not a donkey! If it were even a horse I would—" Rabadash's words dissolved into a donkey's bray.

"Take heart, Rabadash, for you won't always be a donkey. You have chosen to worship your god, Tash. So, go to your god's temple and only then will you be healed," explained the Lion. "But mark my words: if you should ever travel more than ten miles away from that temple in Tashbaan, you will become an animal once more. The second transformation will be permanent." Alsan's judgement was final, begetting no argument. Not that any would oppose the word of the Lion, except maybe Rabadash.

Then again, perhaps this is why he became legendary in his country**–**not for his great deeds or high stature, but for his rightly given humiliation. In fact, many years later after his reign and eventual death, he would later be called _Rabadash the Rediculous_. And Aslan forbid you did something particularly foolish, or you might just be called, "_a second Rabadash._"

* * *

><p>And so the Queens and King of Narnia returned to Cair Paravel, and waited only a week for their friend, Alexa, and their brother, Peter, to arrive safely home. They told the two of their adventure, to their amusement, as did the High King and the Courageous Queen theirs. They celebrated each other's homecoming with a feast for the five of them, along with Tumnus, Sallowpad the Raven, Orieus, and the two Dwarves.<p>

"I'm sorry that I couldn't meet Lady Aravis or Prince Cor. Their story really is marvelous," said Alexa before taking another bite of her food.

"I agree. Though another Corin look-alike, not sure I like that," Peter said with a teasing grin. They all laughed in agreement, as the young prince was very spirited at his young age, and very outspoken.

"I wouldn't have minded seeing that Rabadash writhing from a hook like the worm he is," muttered Alexa.

"Such strong words, my friend," commented Susan.

"Still, he did quite resemble a worm to me," said Edmund, shoveling a bite of food into his mouth.

"Would it kill you to take smaller bites? Really, you will give yourself indigestion," Susan said to her brother, who only grinned mischievously once he had swallowed.

"Cheeky little—" Susan mumbled the rest of her words, making Lucy giggle to herself.

"And how were things here, Lu?" Peter asked.

"Nothing compared to all of your adventures. Things were quiet here," said Lucy with a shrug.

"You didn't come across any problems?"

"None."

"You see?" said Alexa. "I told you she wasn't a little girl anymore. Lucy is a very capable young lady." Lucy grinned while the older girl gave her a wink.

"I know. And I believe we've had a similar conversation before," said Peter with a playful roll of his eyes.

"What conversation? I don't recall," Alexa said, feigning ignorance.

"Right. I believe you were enjoying yourself torturing me with bandages," Peter said, grabbing the attention of the other occupants of the room. Alexa scoffed.

"You had a little slice on your arm. I simply wrapped it with a little bit of force."

"By cutting off the circulation in my arm?"

"No, I said to tell me if it was too tight, which it wasn't. I seemed to recall that you 'shrieked like a child.'" Edmund snorted, trying to smother his laughter.

"Oh, not this nonsense again," Peter said with a sigh.

"And then you insulted me by calling me a child," Alexa finished. Susan and Lucy gave him a reproachful look.

"Peter_,_" Susan admonished with a frown.

"I did _not _call her a child. I said she was as small as one. There is a difference!"

"I also seem to remember something about my 'behavior leaving much to be desired.'"

"Oh, now you can remember everything when just a moment ago you were saying '_I don't recall?_'" Peter asked incredulously.

"He has a point," Edmund remarked. She sent him a playful glare.

"He's just trying to make good on our promise," Alexa said, sharing a knowing grin with Peter who shook his head.

"What promise?" asked Lucy.

"Oh nothing, just something silly," Alexa waved it off. "But apparently we'll never be rid of each other."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was clips of Edmund and Susan's perspective of the month that followed the discovery of the Giants' attacks and Rabadash's visit. I couldn't help but fit in the last line, "<em>another Rabadash<em>." I found it simply hillarious and very fitting when I read it in _The Horse and His Boy_. It was a must-have, in my opinion. ;)**

**Perhaps I will write a separate oneshot on Lucy's adventures taking care of the Cair (no pun intended). Or maybe I shall write about the two weeks in which the Prideful Prince was an honored guest in Cair Paravel. You all can decide which, if you would like to read about either of these ideas. Feel free to submit suggestions or requests if you enjoy any of these stories.**


	5. Year Five

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and favorites, and Witchy Pixie for your edits. **

**Warning: Hard core fluff alert—use caution while proceeding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone except Alexa, my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~The In Between Times~<em>

Chapter 5 – Year Five

_**Month One**_

Alexa flipped the page, eagerly jumping to the next line. She became so enthralled with her book that she hardly noticed the figure lurking behind her, until it was too late.

"_He heard a low, grating sound coming from behind the door. Loathe though he was to do it, he crept his way across the room. He outstretched his shaking hand, and hesitantly touched the doorknob. Twisting it to the left, he slowly pulled it open to reveal—"_

Strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders, making her shriek and immediately jump. Her book clattered to the floor as she grasped the soft cushion of the couch for dear life. Alexa was gasping for breath as she held her heart, but rolled her eyes when she heard the hearty laughter of a familiar voice.

"_Peter!_ I ought to skin you alive!" The "Courageous" Queen snapped her head around, facing said King, who was still in hysterics. She scowled and threw a well-aimed pillow at his head. '_Damn, he ducked,_' she thought. He walked around the couch to stand in front of her, motioning with his hands in a placating manner.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," Peter said with another laugh. "But a pillow? From Alexa the Courageous, I'd expect something more deadly."

"Like what? Rhindon?"

Peter laughed, putting a hand on the hilt of the sword at his waist.

"No, this one stays with me." He had named it Rhindon shortly after the battle in Ettinsmoor, thinking a weapon as good as it needed a good name to match.

Rolling her eyes again, she made to get up from her seat to collect her book from the floor. Being the gentleman that he was, the High King scooped it up, and held it before her. Alexa gracefully took it, and placed it on her lap.

"What _are_ you doing here?" she asked with a small smile.

"Just looking for a good book. I've had some free time lately, and I intend to use it," he replied with a grin. "I found you, unless you wish me to leave." Peter motioned for the door, but Alexa just grinned and shook her head.

"No, I believe I can put up with you for the moment."

"Lovely," he remarked with a smirk.

Alexa glanced at the large window in front of them and gasped.

"Oh, Peter look! It's snowing again," she said, a wide smile spreading across her face. She got up from the couch and walked over to the window, Peter close behind.

"Ah, the snow. No matter how many years pass by, snow always reminds me of the Battle," Peter said quietly, staring out as a white film slowly covered the ground.

"Ah yes, it does, especially your battle with the Witch," Alexa commented. Peter grinned, making a mock, prideful look.

"I was excellent even then, wasn't I?"

She scoffed. "You thought you were so brave! I was sure she'd turn you to stone!"

"Oh, yes, _I'm_ the risk taker. You threw yourself at her, twice. Talk about a death wish..."

"I was hoping to save you and Edmund."

"Yes, because that worked out _ever_ so well!"

"Ingratitude!"

"No, realism." She sighed, gazing outside where the snow was steadily falling.

"It does remind me of the battle. Though I feel almost sense of triumph…and some sadness every time I do so," Alexa said after a moment.

"Why sadness?"

"For the ones who died, those who almost died, trying to protect Narnia, and us." Peter regarded her silently—so long that Alexa was almost beginning to grow uncomfortable. But then he looked out the window to the white expanse in front of them.

The King knew there was…something there between them. For these five years of friendship, there was no one he could trust as much as he did his own siblings than the Courageous Queen. But…was there anything more than that? Friendship, affection?

'_Yes, I believe there is_,' he thought.

It was slightly unnerving, him being so quiet, she mused. But she understood he was deep in thought. There was always something about him she found intriguing—for an example, the way he handled disputes calmly and rationally, always patiently attentive to each party's side of the story. He was a true, Narnian gentleman in a world that wasn't always kind and generous. Always polite to snarky nobles, he kept the composure of a High King. And no matter how hard he worked, he made time for his family and friends. But most of all, she noticed how he cared for his family, protected and provided for them.

Alexa admired him for these things, probably more than she should. But it was the little things, she realized, that made her attracted to him. Yes, the Courageous Queen could finally admit it to herself, even without Susan's prodding.

He could make her laugh and blush in the same breath, make her smile more easily than anyone…annoy her until the point that strangling him with her bare hands seemed a delightful construct. But…there was something different. It was rather obvious to her now, looking at him and looking back at the five past years of their rule, how far they have come through their struggles together. From a boy trying too hard to be in control to a man, a true leader; from a girl hiding behind her fears and walls to a capable woman.

Peter thought hard, trying to form the words he wanted to ask. The only problem for him was, he didn't think they would come out right. Should he say anything at all? '_Then again…it feels as if we've been tip-toeing around each other for long enough_,' he thought wryly. Finally, he broke the heavy silence.

"I was afraid," he said quietly. When she looked up at him in silent question he explained, "I ran in blind after I saw Edmund fall...and I was so afraid for him, and for me. I put everything I had, but she still pinned me. And then I knew I couldn't do it on my own."

_Aslan had to finish it._

"You weren't meant to," Alexa said, as if reading his thoughts. He read the understanding in her eyes and couldn't help but draw closer to her. The urge to touch, grab her hand, pull her close, was becoming so hard to ignore.

"It was a helpless feeling," he said. "It was much the same on the moor, when I was standing there looking at that pile of debris, thinking you were in it."

Peter did take her hand in his then, relished the warmth and softness of her palm against his, studied her delicate fingers as they entwined easily with his own. When he looked up again there was new depth to her gaze, now that she knew the depth of his intent. He was breaking down walls for her, showing her a part of himself that was less that fortified.

"Or when your fingers slipped through mine." Her thumb brushed soothingly against the back of his hand at the memory, painful for him. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, keeping her hand close to his chest. "And then I couldn't see you over the ledge, but I could _hear _you...screaming."

He let out a slow breath and she stepped closer, touched his arm to remind him she was here, that it was nothing more than a memory.

"When we met, you were just a girl on a train, and then a girl who somehow got wrapped up in our family drama." Peter ran his hand lightly against her cheek. When she leaned into his touch, it gave him confidence to finish. "Somehow between now and then you became a woman I...I cannot think of living without."

By now her eyes were glassy though she was smiling softly, and he brushed away the very few that fell.

"We are attached to the hip, aren't we?" His mouth twitched upward into a small smile.

"I certainly wouldn't mind." She breathed a laugh.

"You _do_ always keep your promises," she reminded, both herself and him. "No matter what happens, you always try your best."

"At what?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Protecting me, for one. _Always_, even when I don't want you to worry." It was Alexa's turn to shake her head, though she smiled. "_Especially_ when I don't want you to worry."

"I'm stubborn like that."

"I've noticed," she said dryly. "But even when I find myself so very annoyed with you...I know it's because you care."

It was a long stretch of relative silence before Peter admitted, "I've never talked this way with anyone."

Not this open about his fears, what he wanted, what he needed. It was all so strange, but he was grateful for it. Grateful for her. And now she was so close, so beautiful to him.

"No small feat, I suppose, for the High King of Narnia," she said with a smile. It was barely audible, but Alexa was sure she had heard him give one final reply.

"Only a small feat for you." He leaned down, touching his lips gently to hers. Peter brought her closer, circling his hand around her waist, the other slowly sliding down her arm. As the kiss grew deeper, more fervent, Alexa's arms snaked around his neck, one of her hands sliding into his hair as he pressed her even closer against him. It was like an ache he couldn't satisfy, being with her, being able to hold her like this and truly _not care _if anyone walked in because she was finally his after wasting so much time ignoring it all, pretending what they had been was enough.

Eventually, he slowly pulled away and rested his chin above her head as her hands slid down to rest upon his chest. Alexa sighed into his tunic, resting her head.

"Alexa?"

"Yes?"

"…May I have permission to court you?" She smiled.

"…Yes."

_**Month Four**_

"Peter, how did you know that day that I liked _Camile _flowers?" Alexa asked as she lay on the blanket that she'd spread out on the palace lawn. Spring had finally arrived, the grass lusciously green, the flowers in full bloom, and the sky clear. Peter ate a grape from the pile that was on a plate that rested nearby, and lay beside her.

"That day?"

"You know what I'm referring to. I recall receiving a note attached that could have only been sent by you."

"Ah yes, _that_ day."

Alexa rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, out with it then."

"Well…I was taking a breath of fresh air, walking through the gardens. I decided to sit on that bench, near the veranda, and overheard your conversation. I wasn't following you or anything of the sort," he admitted.

"Well _that's_ a relief."

"What, you're not obliged to being stalked?" She gave him a sideways glance, but her expression was amused.

"Not particularly, least of all by you."

"And why is that?"

"I spend enough time with you as it is," she teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Those comments are hurtful, I hope you realize."

"I try."

Peter appeared miffed, though the Queen didn't buy it for a second.

"You love it," she said, and he raised a brow.

"What makes you think so?" he asked. Alexa laughed, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Because _you_ couldn't stay away if you tried."

It was a bold assertion, but being with him...he gave her confidence.

* * *

><p>Several yards away, a Valiant Queen and Just King sat at a bench enjoying the spring air. The breeze that carried the couple's conversation to them was purely incidental.<p>

"Hmph, I'll say," Edmund said with a smirk. Lucy grinned, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Think he'll propose to her anytime soon?" asked Lucy once she had taken a sip of water. Edmund rolled his eyes at the dreamy look in his sister's eyes. She may have been nearly twelve, but she was still a dreamer, in many ways naive, but she wouldn't be Lucy if she wasn't.

"It's only been a few months."

"I know, but they look so happy together. I can't think of anyone better for her," Lucy said wistfully.

"Or for him," Edmund remarked with a grin.

"None of those little twits in the court would be able to keep up with him," she agreed.

"Please, they might be charmed by that respectable politeness and head of blonde hair, but they wouldn't be able to handle his stubbornness." Edmund chuckled at the thought.

"And his compulsive way of thinking and acting," Lucy added.

"There is that." Edmund nodded, and took a sip of water from his glass.

"So you don't think he'll propose to her anytime soon?" she asked again, a grin spread across her face. He gave her a dry look.

"Peter is as dense as a rock, so I would say no."

* * *

><p>"Is that so?" Peter asked wryly. Alexa's smile only widened.<p>

"You know you would do anything for me." Peter shifted, resting his arm above her head, and using the other hand to tilt her chin up to him.

"_That,_ Madam, is dangerous knowledge," he said, and closed the gap between them.

_**Month Six**_

"So Peter, care to tell me why we're here in your bedroom?" asked Edmund, clearly bored.

"I need your help, Ed," Peter said. He was pacing the room, so much so that Edmund was beginning to grow dizzy.

"Please stop that pacing, and maybe I'll help you. What is this about, anyway?" Peter sighed, and slumped into the chair at his desk, which was positioned against the far wall of the chamber.

"It's…it's about Alexa." Edmund perked up at this, and stood a little straighter than before.

"What about Alexa?"

"I…am I getting too close to her?" The question took the Just King by surprise.

"Err…No," was the only thing Edmund could even _think_ to say. How was _he_ supposed to know their relationship behind closed doors? Not that he wanted to, now that he thought about it. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"I just…I don't know what it is, Ed," Peter said, resting his head on the desk, above his folded arms. "It feels like things are going so fast..."

"Have…your feelings changed for her?" Edmund asked. If they had, Aslan so help him, Edmund would beat his brother to a pulp himself. Alexa was like a sister to him and therefore, he felt brotherly protectiveness toward her—even if it was his older brother as the object of her affections.

"No, no. At least, not exactly," Peter replied. The Just King grew impatient, and walked over to Peter.

"In the name of Aslan, speak _plainly!_" All Edmund heard in response to his question was an unintelligible jumble of words he could hardly pick out.

"_What?_" Edmund asked incredulously.

"_I think I love her,_' shouted Peter, raising his head from his arms. Both were stunned speechless after the admission, and a pregnant silence filled the room. Eventually, Edmund coughed awkwardly, and spoke.

"_That's_ something you should tell _her._"

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

"No, her hair is so long, it would be prettier let down," Susan said to Lucy, who set aside the pins she had been holding up for her sister's inspection. Alexa sat, practically pinned to her seat as she was attacked by her two friends. She knew they meant well, but they could be a little too enthusiastic about dressing up for parties.

"Look, are you sure this is necessary? I mean the dress is lovely, but you don't have to go overboard on cosmetics," Alexa said nervously. Neither one of the two Queens paid her any heed, and continued in their work.

"It's your twenty-first birthday, what do you expect us to do? Throw a sack over you and present you to world as such?" asked Susan. Alexa sighed, and sat as still as possible. It was half an hour later when they finally finished, and let Alexa look into the mirror. She smiled, glad that her friends knew her well enough not to give her industrial amounts of makeup. The most noticeable feature of her face was the deep, crimson color they had painted her lips. Her hair was let loose, dark waves framing her face as her circlet sat atop of her head.

"Think of it as half of our birthday present to you, since you were so kind as to do this to me for my seventeenth," remarked Susan.

"And me for my twelfth," added Lucy.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it. I love you both, dearly." Alexa smiled genuinely, and embraced each of them.

"I love you too, sister," said Susan, eyes shining with almost tears. '_Bother, why am I so emotional?_' she thought to herself.

"As do I," said Lucy, who smiled broadly.

"One thing I must ask, however. Where did you find this dress?" asked the Courageous Queen.

"Amelia, the royal seamstress had that made for you as a birthday gift. Do you like it?" Susan replied with a grin.

"I love it, the wine color, the embroidered leaves along the hem, it's probably the most divine dress I have right now." The dress was indeed elegant, and just in Alexa's taste too.

"Well, I'm happy you like it. Let's get you downstairs, everyone is waiting," said Lucy.

"Who is 'everyone'?" Alexa asked.

"Well, Pete and Ed, Mr. Tumnus, Orieus, and I believe Mr. and Mrs. Beaver were making the trip over to wish you a Happy Birthday," Susan answered.

"Oh, I'm so happy they did. I miss them around the Cair," Alexa said.

"Well then, let us go," Susan said.

The party was small, the way Alexa preferred, with close friends who were like family to her. Food was eaten, songs were sung and danced to, and finally, presents unwrapped.

"Happy birthday, Alexa!" said Lucy, holding out a wrapped present.

"Thanks, Lucy," said Alexa, shaking it. "Hmm, what could this be?"

"Now you know, never shake presents. They might disappear!" Susan joked.

"Yeah, there's an evil fairy that gathers up all shaken presents," added Edmund. "Mother used to tell us that one..."

"Yeah, at Christmas time. You were always the bad one..." Susan mused, indicating the Just King.

"Why does _that_ not surprise me," said Mr. Beaver in his usual _twanged_ accent. Edmund gave the beaver a withering look before replying.

"I remember _you_ always used to say 'sounds like coal!'" said Edmund, turning to Peter. "You dashed my childhood dreams..."

"Peter," Alexa said in a scolding tone, though all knew she was only teasing by the grin that tugged on her lips.

"I was only joking around..." Edmund hardly looked convinced.

"Yeah, sure. You better never have kids..." said the Just King. A heavy silence filled the room, and Alexa felt her face grow hot for some reason.

'_Stop it!_' she thought. '_It's just Peter. He's going to get married one day...maybe not to me…_' She busied herself with the present, ignoring the painful thought.

The rest of the table fell silent, and Edmund looked around, frowning.

"What'd I say?" he asked.

"You're just...you, Edmund," said Lucy.

"Well put," said Alexa with a smile. The other occupants of the room carefully noticed Peter look away as he hid his blush. '_Just _once_ Ed, would it kill you to think before you speak?_' he thought. It was then that Mrs. Beaver came out from the kitchen, two small plates in each of her hands.

"Cake anyone?" All stared at her, not knowing what to say until…

"Yes, over here!" said Mr. Tumnus.

"As would I, Mrs. Beaver," Orieus said as well, surprising most sitting at the table.

**Haha, that's chapter five. Let me say, I had fun writing this. Credit goes to Witchy Pixie for helping me come up with some of the dialogue between Peter and Alexa towards the beginning, and again in the party scene between Susan, Edmund, and Peter. **


	6. Years Five and Six

**Well, this just might be the longest chapter. My beta is out of town with no technology in sight. So my mistakes are my own this chapter, which sucks since there are a…ahem… lot of places to make mistakes. **

**Warning: This chapter gets a definite "T" rating down the road, for those of you who like to be warned ahead of time—partially the reason why I bumped up the rating on this story a while back. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except Alexa, my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~The In Between Times~<em>

Chapter 6 – Year Five/Six

_**Year Five: Month Ten**_

"Is he really? Oh, the whole kingdom has been waiting for this for months. Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Shhhhh! You want the whole Cair to know?"

"Sorry, Ed. But this is wonderful!"

"Yes, yes, wonderful. But you need to keep it a secret, he told me not to tell _anyone_—especially not you, Su."

"Why?" Susan sounded a little hurt.

"Because you can't keep a secret, that's why." Edmund rolled his eyes as Susan huffed.

"Well, why did you tell me then?"

"Because you wouldn't let me go until I told you what was up."

"Oh…well, does Lucy know?"

"Does Lucy know what?" said the Valiant Queen as she came around the corner.

"That Peter is going to propose to Alexa this afternoon."

"_Su!_"

"I'm _sorry!_"

"He _is! _Oh, how _wonderful! _All of Narnia has been waiting for this to happen for _months!_"

"That's what _I _said." Edmund face palmed, and shook his head.

"Aslan, give me strength."

"Where are you going Ed?" asked Lucy.

"To hide from my impending doom."

"He means Peter, doesn't he?"

"Indubitably," replied the Gentle Queen.

"What about me?"

"Oh! Peter…fancy you here…" said Susan, nervously.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…" Lucy said. He hardly looked convinced in the slightest.

"Have you two talked to Edmund recently?"

"No…" Susan answered slowly.

"Su…"

"Err…maybe…"

"About…_what_ exactly?"

"Um…"

"Su!"

"Can I see it?" she asked suddenly.

"Can you see _what?_"

"The ring, Peter," Lucy said with a sigh.

"_Damn it, _Ed! He told you!"

"Peter! Watch your language!" Susan admonished.

"_EDMUND!_" The sound of footsteps picking up quickly down the hall could be heard by the three monarchs, which sent Peter running off at a sprint.

Edmund maneuvered through the garden, hurtling himself over potted plants, shoving large palm fronds out of the way, and ducked in the bushes. Peter soon followed, looking around with narrowed eyes for his prey. His head turned sharply as he saw a dark head retreat further into the greenery, and lunged.

"_Got you!_" The two brothers grappled in the grass, Peter trying to pin Edmund to the ground, while the other just wanted enough space to be able to run away.

"_Gah! _Get _off_ you_—_"

"Hello?" The pair paused in mid-motion. Peter had Edmund by his collar while Edmund had an arm braced against Peter's chest. The looked up sharply to see Alexa, her hands folded neatly in front of her. Her eyebrows were raised, something of a smirk playing on her lips.

"Having fun, are we?" In a flash, Peter dropped Edmund and jumped to his feet. Edmund, who took a little bit more time in rising, did have the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"Um…no. We were just…" the High King started.

"Having fun," Edmund finished sharply. '_Dear Aslan, that sounded wrong,_' Edmund thought with a grimace. Alexa's eyes were twinkling with mirth, but her face remained calm.

"Hmm, interesting. So why was your brother about to beat you to a pulp?" she asked lightly.

"Um…he wasn't. We were seeing who could win in a wrestling match."

"I see. Is that right?" she asked Peter.

"Yes," Peter said, a nervous smile escaping.

"Ah." '_She's not buying any of this,_' Peter thought.

"Well, I must be off. I almost forgot that I had to practice my swordsmanship today with Orieus. Goodbye," Edmund said before brusquely walking in the direction of the training ground.

"And…I have to pick something up from my desk. But, may I see you later?" Peter asked, coming closer to Alexa.

"That depends. At what time?" she asked with a smile. '_Now she's just playing with me,_' he thought.

"In a few hours, perhaps?" he said, taking her hand in his.

"That's a little vague, Peter."

"Alright then, at seven, after supper?"

"Much better, and yes, I can accompany you at seven. Do you have a particular location in mind?"

"How about I knock on your door?"

"That's fine by me."

"Then I shall see you at seven," Peter said. He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss.

"You shall."

* * *

><p>'<em>She looks stunning<em>,' he thought. But then again, to him she was always beautiful, no matter how cliché that may have sounded. The blue of her dress almost blended into the night as they walked arm in arm, once again, through the garden.

"Where are we going?" Alexa asked.

"Just follow me, we're almost there," Peter replied, looping his arm out of hers to grasp her hand instead.

They walked for about another minute before they came to a small bench, surrounded by flowers. Alexa smiled when she noticed most of them were _Camiles_.

"My lady," he said, offering her to take her seat first. Her smiled widened fractionally as she sat, him joining her soon after.

"Oh," she gasped as many small fairies performed their autumn dance for the King and Queen, as they usually did throughout the season for any onlookers who might be passing by after dark. It was a swirl of colors as they carried miniscule lanterns, making them resemble something akin to fireflies, than fairies.

"I never tire of watching them, they're so beautiful," Alexa whispered, afraid to disturb them.

"I know," Peter replied just as softly. Soon their performance came to a close, and both applauded them as they left. Peter reached next to him and plucked a _Camile_, presenting it to Alexa with a grin. She accepted it, blushing slightly, and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So, this is all very wonderful, Peter. But why are we here?"

"What, you don't enjoy my company?"

"I suppose you provide _some_ entertainment."

"You wound me."

"I try."

"Since when did you become so sarcastic?"

"Since I met you, darling."

"Now I have a pet name?"

"What, you think you can come up with a better one?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not terribly romantic. This is as good as it's going to get I'm afraid."

"Bother, that's disappointing."

"Why?"

"That means we're stuck at this level?"

"It's a good level." She raised a brow, which in turn made him laugh out right.

"Alright, how would you like a pet name?"

"I'd rather not."

"Why? You gave me one."

"Yes, but I'm more romantic than you—or creative if you prefer."

"Oh really?"

"It comes with the territory of womanhood."

"Well then, how about…I suppose darling is a good one is it?"

"I came up with that one already. Strike one."

"Strike one? I have strikes now?"

"Yes, now try and come up with a better one and I may not give you strike two."

"Sweetie?"

"No thank you, I don't enjoy being resembled to sweets."

"It wouldn't apply to you anyway." She rolled her eyes playfully, gently shoving his shoulder.

"All right…dear?" he asked with a laugh. She winced.

"That one makes me feel over fifty."

"Then, how about…my love?"

"Well…here in lies the problem."

"What problem?"

"Do you mean it?"

"What?"

"Do you mean that?" Peter paused, becoming silent for a moment.

"What do _you_ think?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," Alexa said at last, conveying her true feelings on the matter.

"Do _you_?" he asked quietly.

"I asked you first," she replied, albeit a little childishly. At this time Peter got up from his seat, and knelt in front of her. She gave a look of confusion as he did so, but remained quiet.

"Well, then allow me to say it properly. I've loved you for a long time, because you've been my friend...my best friend. But now I can say that isn't enough," he paused and took her hand in his, taking a breath to calm his nerves. His other had reached into his pocket. "Because I'm in love with you..."

Alexa's eyes read of her realization and subsequent disbelief.

"A-Are you..."

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Her eyes widened in shock as he held a ring before her. But it took only a moment for her to launch herself into his arms, catching him of guard. He grunted when they fell to the ground, but was pleasantly surprised by warm, soft lips over his. She held his face firmly in her hands, even when she finally pulled away.

"I suppose that's a yes then?" Peter asked lazily.

"Yes, yes," Alexa laughed as tears of joy began to roll down her face, and got off of him so that he could sit up. When he did so, he wiped the tears from her face and slid the ring on her finger before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

"Finally, an answer to my question," Peter said before kissing her once more, his arm slipping around her waist to pull her closer. She grasped him by the shoulders as his other hand came to rest comfortably against her hip. Finally, she pulled away just enough to give her easy retort.

"You ask too many questions, love."

_**Month Eleven**_

"It's a little weird, you marrying my brother," said Susan, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"I guess it would be for you, or for Lucy or Edmund. It's understandable," Alexa replied, adding something to their list of color schemes.

"Can I see it again?" Lucy asked. Alexa grinned, offering her hand to the Valiant Queen.

"It's so lovely," Susan commented. '_Will I ever have a husband who cherishes me as much as Peter does for her?_' she thought.

"I think it's perfect for me," Alexa agreed. It was silver, the band a simple, winding vine around her finger. A square-cut diamond was held by two leaves on either side of it, and shone in the sun's bright light as they sat outside on the verandah.

"What are the traditions for a wedding in Narnia, Su? I've never been to one in the years that we've been here."

"Well…it was explained to me by Amelia, the seamstress, when Rabadash stayed here as our guest. I had asked her about a wedding dress, and your same question, to which she answered me this…"

_**Year Six – Month Two**_

"Alexa, it's a week before the wedding, we can't be wasting time doing this!"

"I'm just trying to figure this out, Peter. Humor me." Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, so you want to go over it one more time, is that it?" he asked.

"Yes, if that isn't too much trouble," she replied, gazing at her folded hands in front of her as they walked through the outside hall. Peter reached out a hand, gently grasping her shoulder for her to stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm being difficult."

"It's alright. You're tired. I'm tired. Let us just relax for a bit," she said with a small smile. Peter returned it, and sighed.

"If only there wasn't so much still to be done," he replied.

"Yes, but one must always make time for rest." The King and Queen turned at the sound of the familiar voice, hardly believing their eyes.

"Aslan!" Alexa exclaimed. The two ran to Him, who stood behind them as He wore a cat's smile on His face.

"Hello, Dear One," He said as she hugged Him jubilantly. Peter smiled broadly, laying a hand on Aslan's golden mane.

"Though the time has been long since my leave, I believe a congratulations are in order." Alexa blushed as she smiled, and made a glance at the band of silver on her finger. Peter laughed, and nodded.

"I am overjoyed for you, my son. And you, my daughter," He said.

"Does this mean…we have your blessing?" asked Peter.

"Of course," the Lion replied with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Aslan. That means so much," added Alexa.

"You are welcome, daughter. Now, Peter, let us see what your siblings are up to."

The five spent the majority of the night feasting and conversing with Aslan, who soon disappeared the morning after. It was disappointing, but expected. After all, He was not a _tame_ lion. But still, the Magnificent King and Courageous Queen secretly were both delighted by the Great Lion's visit. For both had been wishing for their King's approval, as a son or daughter does their father.

_**Year Six – Month Three (A Week Later) **_

"Su, I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can. Now please refrain from becoming sick, you might smudge my work," Susan said wryly.

"Don't worry, Alexa. All the guests are seated. We're just waiting on Edmund."

"Thank you, Lucy."

"I have one question, though," Lucy said.

"Yes?" Alexa asked, trying to calm herself. She would give herself a panic attack soon if she didn't.

"Why will King Lune be marrying the two of you?"

"Tradition states that the person who marries us must not only be older and have our respect, but the respect of others as well. We respect King Lune greatly, and he is not only Narnia's greatest ally, but our friend as well—along with his wife," Alexa replied.

"I agree, her Majesty is a lovely woman, and I adore their sons, Cor and Corin," said Susan.

"Yes, Cor's a little rough around the edges, but he has Aravis to balance him out," Alexa said. Lucy giggled before asking another question.

"What did he say when you asked him?" Lucy asked.

"Well, at first he was a bit surprised, and perhaps a bit caught off guard by the question. But as we explained, King Lune welcomed the idea, and agreed whole-heartedly. Peter and I were relieved, considering we had no other idea for whom to ask."

"It makes sense," said the Valiant Queen. There came a knock from the door.

"I'm here," said Edmund, peaking his head in to see if the girls were ready. He smiled and walked in.

"They're ready, let us go," he said, offering Alexa his arm.

"Alright, Lucy and Susan first," said Alexa, looping her arm with Edmund's. Both Lucy and Susan took a single, white lily in their hands before exiting the room, closely followed by Alexa and Edmund. Peter was already at the altar, waiting.

* * *

><p>"What is taking so long?" the High King muttered, eyes shifting from the left to the right. His hand started to tap against his thigh in a nervous gesture, to the amusement of King Lune. The king of Archenland stood upon the platform of the courtyard, which had been made fit for an outdoor wedding. Many of the people of Narnia—and even a selected few of Archenland—sat in wait for the ceremony to begin.<p>

"Patience, my King. She is on the way now, I presume." Peter considered himself a patient man, but this seemed like an eternity. '_Please come out…soon,_' he thought. Finally, Susan and Lucy entered in their scarlet gowns from the left entrance, as was planned. They took their positions on the left side of King Lune, opposite of Peter, and all watched the now open door in wait.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for doing this, Ed," Alexa said as they walked.<p>

"It's no problem at all, you're practically family…not only because you're marrying Peter," he replied with a smile, patting her hand that rested on his arm. She returned it, and faced forward as the doors were opened for Susan and Lucy.

"Ah, wait. There are many people…" she said hesitantly.

"Yes, they're here to celebrate with you and Peter," said Edmund.

"I-I don't think…"

"You're not getting cold feet are you?"

"I…"

"Please don't get sick, that would just ruin your grand entrance…and my clothing."

"No, I'm not going to get sick."

"Good, because that wouldn't bode well." '_Not to mention Peter might just break down and cry if she doesn't walk in there_.'

* * *

><p>'<em>There she is, finally!<em>' Peter felt like bouncing on his toes as his brother escorted her up to the platform. '_By the Mane, she looks beautiful,_' he thought. Though the memory too far away to fully place, he knew from some stray thought that this would not be the traditional attire at a wedding in Spare 'Oom. Instead of a gown in flowing crimson, hems embroidered in gold, it would usually be white, like the snow. Or so he recalled. Then again, he could barely remember that old, plain world. How he even remembered it at all, he wasn't certain.

Edmund released Alexa's hand, placing it on Peter's offered arm, and took his place standing to the right.

"The ceremony shall begin," announced King Lune, to the applause of the audience. Soon, vows were taken, rings were given, and all that stood left to be done was the final Narnian tradition. King Lune presented two golden goblets, filled half way with a rich, red wine. Peter took a cup with his left hand, as did Alexa with her right. They each stood still as the Archenland king took a scarlet sash, and tied it loosely around their arms that held the chalices.

Then King Lune turned, picking up a small tray, and presented it to the two. On it held two small pieces of unleavened, flat bread.

"Both of you, take of this bread as a symbol of Aslan, the Great Lion's blessing upon you." Once they had taken their piece, and ate it, King Lune spoke once more.

"You may turn to one another," the King said. They obliged, and smiled at one another. The ceremony was coming to a close. The two crossed their arms, so that the cups were one in front of the other—Peter's cup closest to Alexa and vise versa.

King Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, present your chalice to your wife." Peter gave Alexa a sip from the cup he held, stating the simple words he had repeated as a mantra over the past week, lest he forget them.

"I give you this, as I give you my heart and devotion."

"Queen Alexa the Courageous, now High Queen of Narnia, present your chalice to your husband." She did the same for Peter as he had done for her, also stating her line.

"I give you this, as I give you my heart and devotion." '_Thank Aslan, I didn't spill it on him,_' thought Alexa. '_That would not have gone well._'

"King Peter, you may now kiss your new bride," announced King Lune with a smile. And so the High King did, to the many happy cheers and applause of their spectators.

* * *

><p>"Oh, they look so happy. Ed, look," whispered Lucy, watching the couple on the dance floor.<p>

"Yes, Lu, I know. They've been dancing for ten minutes now," he said wryly, though he smiled. He was happy for his brother, and for his friend, and wished them all the happiness in the world. But what he would _not _do would be to gossip about them like a school girl with his sisters, who seemed inclined to do as such.

"They're so lovely together," Susan commented wistfully.

"Waiting for someone to strike your fancy, Su?" asked Edmund as he noticed how she watched the two.

"Well…it would be nice," she replied after a moment.

"Well then, let's just hope the next man you bring home isn't another Rabadash," he said dryly. Susan gave him a withering glare. Lucy smacked the back of his head, to the Just King's indignation.

* * *

><p>'<em>What a time for this to be happening. Really.<em>' Alexa grapple with the stubborn laces of the dress. They were tied in possibly the most hard to reach place on her back, as tight as could be before constricting her breathing. '_I really need to talk to Amelia about how tight she ties the gowns she tailors for me._' Unfortunately, her hand slipped and hit the wall of the washroom. She hissed in pain, grasping the offended hand with the other.

"_Are you alright?_" asked a voice from inside the bedroom, on the other side of the closed door.

"I'm fine, Peter," Alexa said quickly. '_I'm so nervous. I've certainly never…done this before._' A few months before, Peter had a cottage made near Glasswater Creek just for this occasion, which they were now staying in. It was to be their wedding night, though Alexa hardly knew what she was doing…If only she could get this bloody gown off first.

She tried once more at the laces, to no avail. With an aggravated tug, her hand again slipped and struck outwards at the wall. This threw her off balance, and trying to right herself, she tripped over her feet and landed painfully on the ground. She moaned in pain, hoping that Peter hadn't heard that.

"By the Mane, what happened?" Apparently there was no such luck. He rushed in and helped her back on her feet.

"It was stupid, really. I can't get the laces on my dress untied. I usually have Lucy or Susan for things like this…" Alexa trailed off as she saw a change in Peter's expression. He was silent for a moment, before replying.

"Then…let me help you," he suggested. She blushed, but nodded.

"Alright." Alexa nervously turned around, letting him work it out. His hands were awkward, and hesitant, but finally he got the first knot undone.

"These things are tough. How complicated is women's clothing anyway?" he asked in annoyance, getting out the second. Alexa grinned wryly, though her new husband couldn't see it.

"The more beautiful the gown, the more complicated to wear. This thing took half an hour to put on, with the help of Amelia, Susan, _and_ Lucy," she said. Peter raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really now?"

"Yes, but it's always faster to take off," Alexa said, before she could censure herself. Her eyes widened, and she felt Peter pause.

"I…didn't mean how that came out." She stilled, and held in her breath, however, when she felt strong hands gently grip a little above her hips.

"I got the last knot," he said. She could feel the vibration of his voice as she subconsciously leaned a bit against him.

"O-oh?" she asked, finally dislodging her tongue from the roof of her mouth.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked hesitantly. Alexa swallowed. She would probably regret her answer, but his nearness was affecting her too much to think entirely coherently.

"N-no…you can stay," she said softly.

"Would you…like help?" Again, she would curse herself later.

"If you would like to help me…"

"Is that a yes?"

"…Yes."

"Then…as you wish." Tentatively, he pushed down one sleeve down to the side of her shoulder, exposing light skin. At simply feeling her tense, slightly, he continued with the other sleeve. He took a glance at the now, untied bodice of the dress, and mentally prepared himself. '_I can do this. It's not an invasion of privacy,_' he thought wryly, though he felt he was going to start shaking with how nervous he truly was (loathe as he was to admit it, even to himself).

"Do you need help?" Alexa asked quietly. Silently, she pulled the dress down further, and slipped her arms out of the wide, flowing sleeves. By doing this, she exposed much of her back and sides to Peter.

He was completely quiet, though she could feel his stare.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. Wide, light brown eyes peered at him from beneath long, black lashes.

"…Yes…no…yes." Peter hardly knew at this point. He desperately wanted to touch her, see her face fully…do something other than stand here like an idiot.

Forgetting her state of dress, she turned around fully.

"Well, which is it then?" she asked, but almost gasped at the expression that came upon his face. Then she realized that she had the right idea when slipping on Susan's wedding "gift" before putting on the dress.

"Yes, I think," he said airily. She looked down, realizing that besides her lower half still entrapped by the red gown, she had only had the nightdress Susan had given her. It had no straps, and the back was mostly bare, though she thought what caught his attention was how thin the material was.

"Well…you like it then?" An understatement, but she could think of nothing else to say.

"So far…" Right, she still had to fully take off the dress. Using Peters shoulder for balance, she stepped out of the gown, awkwardly pulling the rest of the skirt of the negligée with her. Not entirely knowing what to do with the clothing on the floor now, she picked it up…and set it on the hook behind the door.

'_There we go,_' she thought. Once she turned around, she noticed his gaze. She blushed, as she remembered the skirt of the dress was long, but had a slit that only stopped at her waist. This was mostly what had caused the commotion in her bedroom that day, when Susan had given it to her.

"_Now,_ what do you think?"

"…Where has it been all my life?" She smiled wryly, in spite of herself. Predictable.

"In a box, under my bed."

"So _that's_ what you and my sisters were talking about."

"Yes, a conversation _you _so rudely interrupted."

"In my defense, I was simply passing by the hall when I heard my name being said."

"It was obviously a _private _conversation."

"Discussed about _me._"

"Not only about you."

"Oh yes, about what you couldn't wear in _front _of me." Alexa couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes, but if we had wanted you in the conversation, we would have sent you an invite." He discreetly edged closer to her, but she stayed where she stood, not noticing entirely.

"So I need an invitation to speak in private meetings with my wife and sisters?"

"Ah, but I wasn't your wife then."

"Fiancé, close enough." He came closer still.

"But not quite the same thing."

"You're my wife _now._"

"Be that as it may, I wasn't _then_."

"Fine, but now as your husband, I can do _this._" Her eyes widened as she was suddenly lifted from the ground. Alexa quickly latched onto him, circling her arms around his neck. He walked out of the bathroom, bringing them to the conjoined bedroom.

"Peter!"

"Yes?"

"Put me down this instant!"

"Why?"

"B-because…" He stole a kiss, trying to restrain a laugh at her expression afterwards.

"Why?" He could see that she still had no answer, and slowly smirked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Think it's funny now, do you?"

"Hm, hm, yes."

"Well, then I'll show _you_ funny." In a swift move, she knocked him clear out of his senses. Grabbing his head, she gave him a fiery kiss. He moaned as she slanted her lips on his, and gently lowered her to the bed. He slipped of his boots as he went, climbing over her. Her hands slipped into his hair as the kiss grew more heated, and allowed him to disentangle the laces that held the dress together.

'_Aha, this one is less complicated!_' he thought triumphantly. The kiss slowed, and eventually he pulled away. He considered her, searching for anything in her expression that looked rejecting of their contact. Alexa was very anxious, he could tell, but she sat up a bit, and hesitantly gathered the long skirt for him until reaching her waist. He grasped it tentatively, and slowly pulled the dress over her head. His widened in appreciation at what he saw, though he frowned as her gaze turned downward.

"Alexa?" She furrowed her eyebrows. Alexa refused to look up, feeling awkward as she reddened in embarrassment. Peter pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, making her lift her eyes up to him. '_Don't worry, I find you very attractive,_' he thought wryly.

"You are beautiful." After a moment, she smiled. He captured her lips once more.

"…Your…turn…" she managed to get out in between kisses. Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but when she tugged on his tunic, he understood (this realization was accompanied by a small blush). He broke the kiss, pulling the shirt over his head. A grin played on his lips as he saw, with no small amount of amusement, his wife's eyes roaming is upper body with interest. When she caught him staring at her, she could _feel _her face grow warm.

"What?"

"Nothing, my love." He leaned over her once more, and kissed her cheek, slowly traveling downwards to her neck.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, his lips still hovering over her skin.

"…Ah…um…" Peter looked up, seeing her hesitant expression.

"Alexa?"

"I'm fine, really. Just…" she trailed off and looked away, biting her lip anxiously.

"Alexa, tell me. What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-no, I really am fine…I'm just a little nervous…"

"Th-that's understandable…would it help to know that I am as well?"

"You didn't seem nervous a second ago."

"Because I wasn't thinking about that so much as just…being with you, loving you." Alexa swallowed, fighting back frustrated tears. '_How can he be so wonderful to me?_' It wasn't anger at him, but at herself for being so silly.

"It's just…I've never done this before."

"Neither have I."

"I'm just a little worried."

"About what?"

"Well…" Peter regarded her silently for a moment, before touching her cheek with his hand.

"I promise, I won't hurt you…is that what you're afraid of?" The way she ashamedly looked away gave him his answer.

"I'm sorry."

"No…it's alright. Just know that I would never hurt you." After a small pause, she smiled.

"I trust you…"

"Good."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Good." He leaned down once more, closing the gap between the two.


	7. Year Six

**Again, no beta for today. My mistakes are my own. ^_^**

_**Warning:**_** Don't throw up on the fluff overload.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters, only my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~The In Between Times~<em>

Chapter 7 – Year Six

_**Month Five**_

"Alexa, are you alright?" asked Susan, peering up from the pile of yarn on her lap. Alexa had paused in her painting, frowning and blinking several times while she staring into space.

"Fine…" she murmured distractedly. Edmund looked up from his book.

"You look pale," he commented.

"Is it another migraine?" Lucy asked, from her position on the couch she and Edmund were sitting on.

"It's strange, for the past few weeks, everyday around this time I get a splitting headache," Alexa said, absently rubbing the area between her eyes.

"And every afternoon and sometimes in the morning now, a stomachache as well," finished Susan. "Alexa, you need to see the healer." The High Queen sighed.

"I suppose you're right, but other than that I feel fine."

"That may be, but you've also been sleeping well into the morning," said Peter, walking into the room and sitting at her desk in the study.

"I've been tired," Alexa said defensively.

"More than usual when you haven't done anything strenuous," he reminded.

"Even more reason to at least take a visit to the healer," Susan replied.

"I agree," said Peter. "In fact, I'll take you myself."

"But—"

"Come on, right now."

"Peter—"

"Nope, come on." Peter led his wife out of the room, to the amusement of the other three.

* * *

><p>"Are those the only problems you've been having?" asked Raleus, who soon after the battle in Ettinsmoor, became the healer in Cair Paravel.<p>

"Yes, sir," Alexa replied.

"Hmm…my King, may I please have a word with her Majesty?" he asked.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, a bit worriedly.

"I just need to verify something, is all. It will take but a moment." The healer smiled reassuringly. Peter wasn't entirely convinced, but he relented, and stepped out of the room.

"I really have no idea what's going on. I felt fine a month ago," said Alexa.

"It's alright, my Queen, I have an idea of what is happening."

Peter stood waiting for about ten minutes. It was the longest ten minutes of his life. But eventually the two came out of the room, both smiling. Peter looked up expectantly.

"Nothing is wrong with her, King Peter," Raleus said. A relieved smile came upon Peter's face, and he offered Alexa his arm.

"So, what _has_ been happening—the headaches and sleeping and all that?" he asked. But Raleus simply smiled.

"It's okay, Peter. I'll tell you in a moment," replied Alexa, taking his offered arm and discreetly leading them away from the clinic.

"But—"

"Later, Peter. I promise."

* * *

><p>Five days had passed since that visit to the healer, and she still hadn't told him a thing. It was needling him to no end in his mind. '<em>What could it <em>be_?' _he thought, clearly annoyed. His siblings watched in amusement—and not without a bit of worry—as Peter paced the floor of the veranda. He was seemingly deep in thought.

"Peter, you might want to relax there a bit," commented Edmund.

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I'm disturbing your reading, brother, but I'm having a hard time _relaxing _when there are things not being _said_ in this household," replied Peter in clipped tones. The other three looked to one another in confusion.

"Peter, what's going on?" Alexa asked, approaching the group. Peter rounded on her.

"Depends on what you're willing to tell me." Alexa frowned, a bit taken aback by his tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh, _yes_ you _do!_ What is so private that you can't even tell your own husband?" Alexa's eyes widened in realization.

"I told you I was going to tell you—"

"It's been almost a week already! I've been patient, though confused. I asked myself, why has my wife suddenly turned so secretive? Supposedly it's nothing bad, but then again, how do _I _know that?" Alexa sighed. She had wanted to tell him behind closed doors, but she supposed that wasn't going to happen at this point.

"I didn't know how to tell you at first—"

"Tell me _what?_" Peter asked in frustration.

"_I'm pregnant!_" she blurted. The other four, namely Peter, became silent in shock.

"P-pregnant?" Peter stuttered when he finally grabbed hold of his speech. "A-as in…_pregnant?_"

"Very good, Pete," mumbled Edmund, who was smacked in the back of the head by Susan.

"Yes," Alexa said with a joyful laugh. "Your child."

Peter stumbled a bit to a chair and Alexa drew close to him. She smiled down and him and he grasped her hips to draw her closer, rested his forehead against her belly. Her hands slid into his hair and he had to laugh a little at his own surprise and sudden happiness. He looked up when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations, brother," said Edmund, who wore a soft, genuine smile; something rare from the normally sarcastic and witty Just King.

_**Month Nine**_

By this time, Alexa had already become very round in her pregnancy, to her embarrassment. Unfortunately, it seemed that Peter was bearing most of the pain and suffering. Well…unfortunately for _him_. The rest of the Cair took much amusement in his Majesty's plight.

"_PETER!_"

"Your Majesty, the Queen calls."

"I know, Orieus. I know." Peter sighed, and walked to the library where he knew his wife would be.

"Yes, love?" he asked, peering into the room. She sat comfortably on the couch, reading a book.

"Could you find me something sweet?" she asked.

"Anything in particular?"

"No…just something sweet."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He was relieved at the simple quest. This craving was at least more normal than the last one. Who in Aslan's name would find pickles and chocolate appealing? Or pickles and cream, pickles and custard, fried pickles, and other such pickle varying debaucheries. The very thought curdled Peter's stomach. '_Wait, chocolate. That's perfect!_' he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Peter said, taking the parcel of sweets from Anya, the Cair's newest cook. During one of the earlier battles with Ettinsmoor, she and Alexa had helped each other when Talia had brought her forces to help. Alexa had revealed that they had met before, during the Winter War when they had first arrived at Aslan's Camp. The High Queen had then proceeded to invite the dryad to Cair Paravel. Soon, Anya became initiated into the culinary services.<p>

"It's my pleasure, your Majesty," she said with a smile, waving as Peter walked away. He came back to Alexa, who was reaching in vain for a mug on the small table next to the couch she sat at. Peter walked quickly to her side, picking up the cup and gently handing it to her. She smiled in thanks before noticing the package tucked safely under Peter's arm.

"Is that for me?" she asked. Peter smiled, and handed it to her. She opened it, gasping at the assortment of chocolates in the small box.

"Our cook managed to find this for you," he said. Tears began to well up in Alexa's eyes. '_Curse my imbalanced hormones,_' she thought.

"This is so sweet," she said with a smile. Alexa popped one into her mouth, but frowned.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked worriedly.

"This is dark chocolate." It was a simple statement, but it was one that could have Peter on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness very soon.

"…Is that a problem?" he replied hesitantly.

"I don't like dark chocolate…Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure not all of them are. I'll just eat it," Alexa said, more tears slipping down her face. Peter sighed, taking a seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He wiped away the tears, grateful it wasn't a screaming fit this time.

"I'm sorry. You've been so good to me all these months, and I've been so terrible to you," she said through her tears, resting her head against his chest.

"No, it's not your fault."

"But it is! Then I have you running me errands fifty times a day when you probably have work to do. I shouldn't even be eating chocolate. I'm fat enough as it is." Peter's mouth twitched, fighting a smile.

"You're not fat. You're pregnant."

"Same thing."

"No it's not."

"It is, and I'm a whale now."

"You're being a tad dramatic, don't you think?"

"I can't even see my toes, much less touch them."

"…And?"

"It proves I'm a glutton. Oh, how will I ever get my figure back?" she lamented. Peter struggled to hold in a snort of laughter.

"You're not a…glutton. You have a life growing inside you." As if responding to its parent's voice, Alexa gave a yelp as she felt a strong kick to her stomach from the inside.

"Your son has quite the strength," Alexa commented wryly as Peter asked what was wrong.

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" he asked curiously.

"Mother's intuition of course." He grinned.

"We still need to come up with a name."

"I know, I've been thinking. How about Thomas?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. It doesn't really strike me," Peter replied.

"Really? No? Alright…how about…Jared?" He shook his head negatively.

"What about Nathan?" Alexa mulled it over thoughtfully.

"That's a bit better, I kind of like that. What about Daniel?"

"That's a good name. Oh, what about Garrett?" Peter suggested.

"I like that name! Alright, between Daniel, Nathan, and Garrett," she said.

"Personally, I like Garrett," Peter said.

"Okay, well what if it's a girl?" Alexa asked.

"Hmm, Amelia?" he offered.

"I've always loved that name. It's so pretty."

"Amelia the seamstress would love to hear that," he said wryly. Alexa smiled in agreement.

"What about…Anya? Remember my friend, the dryad who became one of the Cair's chefs? I've always thought she had such a beautiful name." He remembered. In fact, he had just seen her not five minutes ago, he thought. Peter considered it, rather liking the sound of the name.

"Yes, that's actually very lovely."

"Alright, well if the child is a girl, Anya or Amelia."

"Two 'A' names," Peter mused.

"And if it is a boy…Garrett?" she asked.

"I like the sound of that," said Peter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_**Month Eleven**_

"_YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU BLOODY IDIOT!_" screamed Alexa as she pushed past another heavy contraction. Peter could feel his fingers breaking under his wife's strong grip. '_Where did she acquire this near super-human strength?_' he thought to himself.

"She doesn't mean that, my King," said Raleus from his position at Alexa's feet.

"_I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGA—AAAAAAH!_" Alexa's outburst was cut off by her scream of pain.

"Just one more, big push your Majesty," Raleus urged.

"I-I can't," Alexa managed, panting for breath.

"You can do it, you're almost there," Peter encouraged.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" He flinched out of reflex. She had yelled right into his unprotected ear.

"How do you not lose your voice?" he asked, more to himself than anything.

"_Just get away from me!_" she shouted as another contraction hit. Peter gave up, walking to the door. '_Don't ever get your wife pregnant again. Pregnancy awakens violent tendencies in the most docile of women—dully noted_,' he reflected dryly.

"Another push, your Majesty. We're almost there," said Raleus.

"Where are you going? _Come back here and hold my hand, you jerk!_" Peter threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before doing his wife's bidding. He tentatively grasped her hand, bracing himself.

Then, Alexa let out a long, agonizing scream before the sound of high pitched cries rang out along with it. She let her head fall back and gasped for breath, as she was exhausted. But she smiled in spite of herself. Peter tried his best not to scream himself, his fingers were surely shattered bone by now.

"Good job, love. You did it," Peter whispered (though his expression was clearly pained), kissing the top of her head.

"Congratulations," Raleus said once he had cleaned the newborn with a soft towel, and had wrapped it in another. He glanced at the High King pityingly.

"Would you like me to wrap that hand, your Majesty?" Peter paused thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>"Oh, those screams are simply dreadful," said Susan. Edmund winced as he heard Alexa yell something particularly nasty to her husband.<p>

"I agree," he said with a grimace.

"I wonder what it will be, a boy or a girl?" Lucy said wistfully.

"Oh, a girl of course," Susan replied, smiling.

"No, it'll definitely be a boy," said Edmund with a grin. "Peter and I can teach him sword fighting, and hunting, and all sorts of manly things." Susan scoffed.

"It will most certainly be a girl, and I can teach her how to knit, and how to cook, since that is absolutely not Alexa's area of expertise. I can make her all sorts of beautiful dresses," Susan said, imagining it herself. Edmund chortled.

"I highly doubt that." They were cut off from their conversation by the door suddenly opening, revealing tired, but blissfully happy Peter.

"I have a son."

_Five Minutes Before_

"Would you like to hold him, Peter?" Alexa asked. Peter was surprised with the sudden question.

"I don't want to drop him," he whispered, gently running his hand over the child's head, touched with tufts of dark brown fuzz.

"You won't drop him, just make sure to hold his head," she said quietly, slowly passing her son to her husband. Peter held him like so, and marveled at how small he was. Though, he panicked when the child started to fuss.

"It's okay, just gently rock him in your arms," Alexa said. Peter did so, humming a bit as he went. Quickly the newborn quieted, and cooed an unintelligible baby's gurgle. Peter stilled, however, when his son latched onto his finger with his hand. His eyes widened as the child opened his eyes, a light brown, just like his mother. But he knew that baby's eyes were known to change color within the first year or so. He secretly hoped that they wouldn't change.

"Do you want to get the others?" Alexa questioned, smiling through her tears at the scene.

"Are you up to it?" he asked softly. She nodded and took the child back from Peter, who went outside to gather his siblings.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to name him?" Lucy asked as Susan held him, smiling and crying at the same time.<p>

"We decided on Garrett," Alexa said.

"I like that name," commented Edmund.

"Thanks, so do we," said Peter with a smile.

"Would you like to hold him, Ed?" Susan asked her brother. Edmund's smile was wiped clean from his face.

"Oh, um…I don't want to drop him," he mumbled. His older brother smiled.

"Posh, you won't drop him as long as you hold him properly," Susan said, instructing him as she carefully deposited Garrett into his uncle's arms. The Just King was speechless as he was awed by the precious bundle. Peter grinned, recognizing his same reaction in his younger brother.

"It's a feeling you can't quite describe, isn't it?" Peter asked. Edmund slowly nodded.

"Yes," he said, rather breathless. After a moment, Lucy had her turn holding the child before the three left Peter and Alexa to rest.

"We have a son," Peter said, absently stroking her shoulder with his thumb, as he had an arm around her shoulders.

"We have a beautiful son," Alexa agreed.

"Again, must I always tell you? You never call a boy beautiful. Handsome or good-looking are the only adjectives you may use when describing a male." Alexa rolled her eyes playfully, though Peter noticed her eye lids beginning to droop.

"Sleep. I will keep him safe," he said. She smiled, resting her head on the inside of his shoulder, somewhat leaning on his chest.

"You will make an excellent father," she said, before drifting off into sleep. Peter planted a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"I hope so."

**I warned you about the fluff didn't I? I just hope you didn't choke on it… Until the next chapter! **


	8. Year Twelve

**As you can see by the chapter's title, there's a time jump from the previous chapter. Just throwing that out there. ^_^ My beta's still gone, so mistakes are my own.**

_**By the **_**_way_, if anyone has any request one-shots or ideas for one that you would like me to write, feel free to let me know. ****I've been craving to write another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters except for Alexa, my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~The In Between Times~<em>

Chapter 8 – Year Twelve

_**Month Five**_

"Garrett, where are you?" Lucy called in a sing-song voice. '_Where in Aslan's name could that boy be?_'

"Playing hide-and-seek again?" Edmund asked with a grin. Lucy sighed, though she smiled.

"The boy takes after his father too much—if not in appearance, then in personality." And it was true. Russet hair framed the boy's expressive, hazel eyes, matched with his mother's similar facial features. However, this was where their likenesses ended.

Garrett was stubborn, energetic, talkative (though this could have been a trait picked up from one of his aunts), and unfortunately, Peter's temper (which was usually reigned in well by the High King, even if it periodically emerged in times of stress).

"An unfortunate happening, but I think I know where he might be hiding," said Edmund with a smirk. He gestured for her to stay quiet, and led her outside, and into the garden.

"Hmm, I wonder where the little monkey could be hiding," Edmund said loudly. To his satisfaction, high pitched, boyish giggling could be heard not too far from the two. Lucy grinned, and followed Edmund into the foliage.

"Well, I can't find him Uncle Ed. I've given up," Lucy said dramatically. She plopped down on the bench. Then there was more giggling, this time closer. Edmund's trained eyes noticed a bit of movement of a brunette head, and sprang.

"Wait a minute, Aunt Lucy! I spy a rascal about the greenery," he said, lifting out a six-year-old child from out of the plants. He held the boy up-side-down by his waist, hauling him over his shoulder. Garrett squealed in surprise at being taken up so high, but laughed joyfully.

"You got me Uncle Ed!" said Garrett, holding onto Edmund's shoulders for support. He had been taught not to hold onto a person's neck while riding on their back, so that they wouldn't choke.

"That's right, Monkey. I got you, now hold on tight." Edmund shifted the boy so that he was on the King's shoulders. Garrett dissolved into laughter, using handfuls of Edmund's hair as support. "Let's go annoy Aunt Su."

"Yay!" cheered the young prince, a grin spread across his face. Lucy only rolled her eyes as her brother smirked, but followed the two wearing a smile.

* * *

><p>The Gentle Queen sat in front of a flowing gown set on display. Needle in hand, she was sowing intricate designs in gold over the indigo hem. Brows furrowed in concentration, she lifted the needle gently to undo a stitch. So absorbed was she in her work that she didn't notice the door sliding open, letting three figures silently slip inside the room. Pulling the needle back through the stitch, she fastened it off and leaned back to observe her work.<p>

"Wow, that's really pretty Aunt Su!" Susan gasped, jumping in her seat. Garrett and Edmund laughed, while Lucy tried in vain to contain her giggles. The Queen turned around, dramatically holding a hand to her heart.

"Oh, Garrett, you surprised me so. I nearly _died!_" she exclaimed, gesturing wildly with her hands. Garrett's expression grew comically worried. He quickly climbed down from his perch on Edmund's shoulders and ran to his aunt, who sat in her chair with open arms.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Su. I didn't mean to scare you so much. Are you okay?" he asked, wearing a frown and concerned eyes.

"I'm fine, my boy. Or at least I will be, if…" Susan trailed off, pretending to think.

"If what?" Garrett asked persistently, fidgeting in his aunt's lap.

"If you give me a present," said Susan with a grin. Garrett's eyes lit up as he smiled, knowing what she wanted. He hugged her around the waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I have work to do, but we'll play a game later after supper, I promise," she said. Garrett pouted in disappointment, but slid off her lap to regain his position on his uncle's shoulders.

"By Aunt Su, have fun working!" Garrett waved as the three left the room, and Susan waved as well before getting back to her task, a smile etched across her face. '_I love that little boy_,' she thought, pulling the needle through the fabric once more.

* * *

><p>"Something will be done immediately, Rumbleheather," said the High Queen.<p>

"Oh, thank you, you're Majesty. You don't know how much this will mean to my family," said the bear, padding out the door. Alexa smiled as the door closed behind the Narnian.

"Such a sweet bear," she murmured to herself before digging back into the paperwork. Normally, one of the others would be helping her, but Peter was due back shortly from a southern trip to Archenland. Susan had been taking care of areas around the castle that needed helping. And then she woulb be finishing some of the dresses made for the upcoming summer festival.

Alexa volunteered to take care of the paperwork and other things that Peter or Edmund usually did, while Edmund and Lucy spent the day with Garrett. Although she loved him will all her heart, the boy really was a handful if not kept an eye on.

"Your Highness, High King Peter has just arrived," announced Master Tumnus, who popped his head into the meeting room. Alexa paused in her work to look up at the faun.

"Truly, he's back?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, my Lady," Tumnus answered with a smile. She thanked him and got up from her seat, quickly making her way to the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Peter dismounted from the horse, stroking the side of its neck before giving one of the stablemen the reigns. He slowly let out a breath, happy to finally be back home. The second he made a step to turn, his ears were assaulted by the yell of a familiar voice.<p>

"_Daddy!_" He could see Garrett running full speed ahead, only a couple yards away. Peter quickly closed the gap between him and his son in a couple strides and scooped the boy up in his arms.

"Ah, my boy!" Peter said, holding the child close.

"I missed you Daddy!" The High King smiled, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I've missed you too, son. Were you good for your mother, for your aunts and uncle?" Garrett nodded furiously, his little head bobbing up and down comically.

"The best!" Peter chuckled at Garrett's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm proud of you," he said, smiling as he saw his siblings approach at a more sedate pace than that of young Garrett, though they walked fairly quickly.

"How was your trip? Eventful?" asked Lucy, hugging her brother from the side and putting a supportive hand on Garrett's back.

"Hello Lu, and not really, King Lune and I were not able to make much progress with the Tisroc of Calormen. Whatever we do to try and make peace, the Tarkaans will have no word of it," Peter said with a frown, setting his son down (though he still held the boy's hand in his, not really ready to let go yet). Lucy pulled away to let Susan greet him.

"You know me, diplomacy is my game. But I see no reasoning with the people. As long as that god, Tash, remains their idol, no peace can be made," said Edmund, laying a hand on Peter's shoulder in welcome. Peter smiled and used his free hand to hug his younger brother.

"It can't be helped. Nevertheless, some part of me goes out to them. Where is my wife?" Peter asked, looking around. No sooner had he said this, did the four siblings (and Garrett) turn at the sound of a door closing loudly.

"I'm coming! Oh—drat! Stupid shoe. Still coming!" Alexa knew it was un-ladylike to run, but she held the skirt of her dress a bit to facilitate the movement of her running legs. Peter laughed a bit, giving Edmund Garrett's hand to brace himself for what was sure to come. The second he turned in her direction, he was attacked. She threw her arms around his neck, and he strained to keep his balance as he supported her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

'_Like mother, like son_,' he thought wryly. He smiled broadly in spite of himself.

"Welcome home," she said when he had set her down. He kissed her cheek, and smiled at the indignant shouts from his son ("Ew! Yucky!").

"It's good to be home."

_**Month Twelve**_

Garrett, sat on the snow covered steps leading into the courtyard. It was early Christmas morning, earlier than most Narnians were awake at that time (including his parents, he had checked before coming out here). So, he was surprised when he heard the crunch of snow behind him, and quickly turned.

"Uncle Ed! What are you doing here?" Garrett asked. Edmund raised a brow, but sat down next to the boy.

"I think the proper question would be, what are _you_ doing out here so early? And without any supervision?" the King questioned knowingly. Garrett's gaze swung to the ground in front of him, and didn't notice how his uncle fidgeted uncomfortably. '_More than ten years and I still hate the sight and feeling of snow_,' Edmund thought grimly.

"I wanted to see Santa Claus bring the presents. Every year I never get to see him, because he came before I was awake. So I got up really early to try and catch him." Edmund restrained a smirk at the wicked idea that crossed his mind. '_Lucy will kill me_.'

"You know, Father Christmas isn't real. We just told you that when you were little. But since you just turned seven, we thought it was high time that we let you know the truth," Edmund said with an apologetic expression upon his face. The look on the boy's face was as if you had kicked a newborn puppy right in front of him, and laughed at it afterwards.

"W-what? You all _lied_ to me? But Mommy or Daddy would _never_ lie to me…" Edmund sighed, resting a hand on Garrett's shoulder.

"It wasn't lying…it was letting you believe in some magic."

"But-but magic is real!" Garrett protested.

"Is it? Is it _really_? Think about it, what _magic _have you ever seen in your life?" Edmund asked, trying hard to reign in his laughter. Garrett furrowed his brows in thought, trying to pinpoint some memory.

"King Edmund, Father Christmas has just arrived!" said Mr. Tumnus, who ran quickly to open the gate. Garrett's eyes opened widely in shock, before narrowing in suspicion. Edmund, realizing his fun was over, stood up and inched away.

"Hey…you _lied_ to me!" Garrett shouted, jumping to his feet as well. Edmund laughed nervously.

"Now Garrett, I was only teasing…" But it was too late. The child had pounced, dragging the Just King to the ground.

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what?<em>" Lucy exclaimed, smacking Edmund in the back of the head. He yelped, shoving the offending hand away.

"It was only a joke, for Aslan's sake!"

"I can't believe you told my son that magic doesn't exist. That _Father Christmas_ doesn't exist, for that matter. You should get nothing but coal next year, just for that," said Alexa, helping Garrett into the new sweater he received.

"Oh, come off it. I was only teasing the boy. It's not like he doesn't believe it _now_," Edmund defended.

"See, I knew it Mommy. I knew you or Daddy wouldn't lie to me," Garrett said, glancing at his uncle. Very maturely, the King proceeded to stick his tongue out at the child. Garrett, being just as grown up, returned the gesture.

"Hey, Peter! Garrett just stuck his tongue out at me. Control your son!" Edmund said, pointing at the boy. The High King rolled his eyes.

"Garrett," Peter warned.

"He did it to me first!" Garrett protested.

"_Edmund_," Susan admonished.

"What? He was being annoying!"

"Don't you call my son annoying. _You're_ annoying!" Alexa accused.

"No, _you_ are!" Edmund retorted.

"Actually, I agree with Alexa on this one," Peter said, making Alexa smile in triumph.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Susan laughed at her brother's misfortune.

"_Children!_" Lucy exclaimed. To her surprise, everyone stopped their bickering to stare at her.

"Oh wow, usually this is reversed," she remarked, giggling to herself. Everyone sighed in agreement, going back to opening their gifts.

"Oh look. There's still a present under the tree," Alexa said suddenly. Edmund stooped down, picking it up.

"It's for Garrett," he said, reading the label.

"Yay! I get another one!" the young prince said in excitement. Peter and Alexa shared knowing smiles as he opened it.

"Wow! It's a sword!" The smile was wiped off Alexa's face.

"_What?_" she asked incredulously.

"Let me see," Peter said, almost as excited (if not more) as Garrett, who gave him the long box. It was a small sword, only for training, he recognized. It would be perfect for the boy.

"It's very nice," he said after sliding it out of the sheath.

"Are you kidding? He is only seven years old!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's only for training him," Peter said in defense for his son.

"He is too young to be learning how to fight."

"We can't baby him forever."

"Who's babying him? I'm protecting my young!"

"From what? He won't be getting into any major battles anytime soon."

"Oh please. He doesn't need to go into battle to get hurt. You had many bruises, just on your first day of training with Orieus." Peter couldn't refute this, but he still maintained his argument. Discreetly, Garrett pulled the sword from the ground in from of Peter and slid it up his sweater. Edmund noticed, but said nothing and simply grinned.

"Yes, but I was older then than he is now. And obviously I won't drive him as hard as Orieus drove me, being that I was already sixteen."

"Ha! You just admitted you didn't ever learn how to wield a sword until you were sixteen, as did I!"

"Yes, but you learned with two swords. In any case, if I had _needed _to learn swordsmanship before arriving in Narnia, I would have." Alexa could admit he had a point. But that was no excuse for her son!

"But-but he's too young! Even with you to train him, Peter, he could get hurt."

"We won't start with the metal right away. We can start him out on a wooden training sword." Alexa paused for a moment, mulling it over, but clearly still not entirely thrilled with the idea.

"I promise I'll be careful with him. And Edmund will be there to help me, won't you Uncle Ed?" Peter asked, taking a glance at his brother.

"Of course I'll be there! You can't handle the monkey by yourself," Edmund said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey, I'm not a monkey!" Garrett protested.

"Hush, I'm helping your case," Edmund whispered, effectively silencing the boy.

"What is that in your shirt, Garrett?" Susan asked. The boy's eyes widened marginally, and immediately he became defensive.

"Nothing…" Peter saw the shape of the object under the fabric, and tried not to laugh as he realized what it was.

"Does this mean I get to learn how to use a sword like you and Daddy, Mommy?" he asked with wide, childlike eyes. Lucy smiled broadly. _'Aw, who can deny that face?_' she thought.

Alexa sighed in defeat, nodding in consent. Garrett jumped to his feet and whooped in triumph along with his father and uncle…that is, until Alexa made one last comment.

"Son, please take the sword out of your tunic."


	9. Year Fourteen

**Warning: Some sexual references in this chapter—via humorous innuendos…I blame my beta and friend for influencing me in her pervy ways. Need proof? Check out the story we write together in the Inheritance Cycle fandom, if you're a fan of the books.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters except for Alexa, my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~The In Between Times~<em>

Chapter 9 – Year Fourteen

_**Month Four**_

"Please be careful," Alexa called to the three as they left. Peter looked over his shoulder at his wife, giving her playful grin.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," he said as they turned the corner.

"I wasn't referring to you," she said in clipped tones, though she knew he could no longer hear her. The Queen sighed and doubled back into the study. '_Perhaps I'll get some work done this day_,' she mused.

* * *

><p>Garrett frowned as the metal sword in his hand was replaced by wood. Peter gave his son a lopsided grin before setting the real weapon to the side.<p>

"Why can't I just use the real one?" the young prince asked.

"Because your mother would have a fit if you did. Anyway, it was the deal, remember?" Edmund, now finished with polishing his sword, walked over.

"Yes, but it's been two years since I started. How much longer to I have to wait?" Edmund shared an amused look with his brother.

"He has a point, Pete. When _are_ you going to let him use a real sword?" Peter gave him a withering look, but then turned to the hopeful face of his son…and deflated a bit.

"I'll tell you what. If you can manage to get a clear hit on me, I'll let you start training with steel." Peter saw Garrett blanch slightly, and gave a grin.

"But Dad, you've got way more experience than me!" Garrett protested. He looked to Edmund for assistance, but the Just King only put up his hands in defense.

"I'm not in this. It's your father's call," he said with a grin. Peter looked to Garrett expectantly, who finally sighed in defeat.

"Alright, so I have to hit you?" he asked. Peter nodded, a smile stretching across his face. He got into position, waiting for his son to do the same. Garrett huffed, but did as well, waiting for his father's attack. In a flash, Peter had sprung, aiming a hit to the shoulder at half strength. The boy deflected and gave a counter attack. He knew that Peter wasn't really fighting, just testing him. But one day he would get strong enough to go toe to toe with his father. Not as an equal, for he also knew that he would probably never be able to beat Peter, but close enough to hold his own in an actual sparring match.

They went on like this for some time, until finally, Garrett found his opening. His mother came around the corner, pausing in her steps for a moment to watch. She waved at Peter, only distracting the King for half a second. But Garrett used the moment to hit his opponent on the side opposite of Peter's sword hand. The connection made Peter react quickly, swiping at Garrett's sword near the hilt, making the boy reflexively let go of it. The wood clattered to the floor, distracting Garrett enough to let Peter grab him from behind and lightly tap his stomach with the tip of Peter's own wooden sword.

Both Edmund and Alexa clapped as Garrett grunted, attempting to wiggle out of his laughing father's grasp.

"You're getting better Garrett, just don't get distracted," said Alexa, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Garret gets distracted, what about Peter? I can't believe a little wave of the queen's hand got you to look at her," Edmund said with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes, letting the sword hang to his side. Garrett was able to get away from Peter's entrapping grip, but still stayed by his side.

"I don't know why I did. She usually never distracts me," Peter said with a cheeky grin. Alexa raised a brow.

"You know, you're not setting a good example to your son by lying so outrageously," she said with an air of nonchalance. Both Peter and Edmund laughed as Garrett frowned.

"Daddy, lying isn't good! Liars don't get dessert after dinner!" Edmund dissolved into laughter once more at how scandalized the child appeared.

"I wasn't lying, son. What I said was true," Peter said with a smirk, though his gaze was on his wife, who gave him a knowing look.

"Hmm, I sincerely doubt that one, Pete," said Edmund. "I recall numerous training sessions Alexa won against you because of her distractions." Alexa's eyes widened as she turned to slap the Just King on the shoulder, while Peter laughed. Garrett only watched in confusion, not understanding the double meaning of his uncle's words.

"Garrett, could you get Daddy a drink of water from the kitchen?" Alexa asked.

"Yes, Mommy." Once the boy had closed the door behind him, the Queen turned on Edmund.

"What do you mean by _my_ distractions?" Peter burst out into laughter once again.

"Such a cunning fox, pretends to be an innocent lamb when previous transgressions are brought into question," said the High King, who shared a knowing look with Edmund.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said.

"I'm sure," he replied with all sincerity could offer.

"How, exactly, did I distract you during training? And _when_, for that matter?"

Edmund chortled.

"When we were courting you used to flirt, quite outrageously I might add," said Peter.

"What? I don't understand. How did I flirt?"

"You didn't know?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"It was quite obvious, in our opinion," added Peter. Alexa exhaled loudly in exasperation.

"Care to enlighten me?" she asked.

"Well, it's actually quite hard to explain. Ed?" Peter looked to his brother for assistance.

"Huh, well I think it was just the way she looked at you like a lioness goes after her prey."

"_What?_" Alexa exclaimed.

"I remember that, but that could have very well been just her 'focus face,' as I like to call it."

"Though, it did seem quite on purpose. Along with the little smug smirk that crossed her face whenever she knew she had you cornered." Alexa was speechless as the accusations flew.

"Oh yes, I remember that well. I felt like her prey then. Those looks probably made me sweat more than the exercise."

"Or when she looked at you over her shoulder, eyes lowered when she asked if you would like to spar with her." Peter paused, giving his brother a _look_.

"That came out in the wrong way, but she did do that often," Edmund said sheepishly, a blush staining his cheeks. '_Dear Aslan, I need to think before I say things_,' he thought.

"Well…that one was on purpose, I'll admit. But none of the others!" Alexa said quickly, feeling her face get hot.

"Aha, so you admit to your flirtery!" Peter said with a grin.

"Brilliant, Peter. You made a new word. And I admit to that _one_ thing. The others your perverse mind twisted. So typical of a man," she remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you insulting my gentlemanly qualities?" Peter asked.

"I am _saying_ that all men, no matter how much of a _gentleman_ they might be, are still men. Men with minds from the gutter," Alexa quipped.

"I'm just going to take my leave now…" Edmund trailed off, seeing as neither his brother nor his sister-in-law were paying attention to him. He walked away and stopped Garrett, who almost passed him.

"Come along, Monkey. Your parents are having a private conversation," Edmund said dryly, ignoring the boy's protests as he led him into the Cair.

* * *

><p>"Now you're just insulting my purity," Peter said, though he grinned as she smirked.<p>

"What purity? You lost that long ago, to _me._"

"Purity in mind, love," Peter said through his laughter.

"Right. As if today didn't squash that theory. Try again."

"When did you get such a silver tongue? You were never this quick-witted when I met you."

"I wasn't confident then, love."

"What changed?"

"Becoming friends with you and your family, sharing partial responsibility in ruling a country. I think those things had a little to do with it." Alexa grinned.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can so easily engage me in a verbal spar and almost win."

"Almost? I believe I'm winning."

"I sincerely doubt that," Peter said, edging closer to her.

"You heard what you're son said. Liars don't get dessert after dinner. If you want _yours_, I suggest you up your ante." Peter raised his eyebrows, though his grin could be described as wicked (a sight not commonly seen in Cair Paravel…or in all of Narnia for that matter).

"Is that a challenge?"

"Want to test me? I think you'll find me a worthy opponent." Alexa allowed him to get close enough that she had to crane her neck upward to look at his face.

"I already know you're a worthy opponent. Why do you think that ring is on your finger?"

"Because you can't resist my…charms." Here she batted her eye lashes exaggeratingly, making him chuckle. He was just about to close the gap between their lips when Alexa smiled, and quickly ducked and ran. Peter only watched, momentarily stunned. She looked over her shoulder flirtatiously with "lowered eyes," before running around the corner.

He laughed as he thought, '_she did that on purpose_.' Peter took off after her.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Ed, I hit him. That means I can train with the real sword now, right?" Garrett asked. Edmund appeared thoughtful.<p>

"Hmm, I guess you're right." '_Alexa won't be happy about this one, but then again, that's why we have Peter_.'

**Haha, interpret that last sentence as you will. ^_^ I repeat from my last author's note: if anyone has any request one-shots or ideas for one that you would like me to write, feel free to let me know. **I've been craving to write another.****


	10. Year Fifteen

**This shall be the last chapter! *sobs pitifully* But don't be sad, just be sure to read the author's note at the bottom. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia or any of its character except for Alexa, my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>~The In Between Times~<em>

Chapter 10 – Year Fifteen

_**Month Four**_

"Come _on!_ By the Mane, women take forever," Edmund mumbled. He checked the saddle strapped on Philip once more before sharing a knowing look with his brother.

"It is one of the many facts of life, brother. When you finally get a wife one day, you'll understand," said Peter, to Edmund's chagrin.

"Right, like that will ever happen," the Just King scoffed.

"You never know. Stranger things have happened than you finding a girl that strikes your fancy," Peter replied, a wry grin etched on his face. Edmund only rolled his eyes playfully, but sighed when Alexa, Susan, and Lucy filed out of the Cair's doors—accompanied by his nephew, Garrett.

"Praise Aslan," he murmured.

"Oh, do relax, Ed," Peter said with a smile as his son approached him.

"Dad, when will you be back?" asked the little prince.

"By the afternoon. The White Stag will not catch itself," the High King replied, ruffling the boy's hair. Garrett swatted at the offending hands, though he laughed.

"Bye Daddy," said Garrett.

"Goodbye son, though it's not really a goodbye. I'll see you soon." Peter shared a look with his wife, who also said her farewells to her son.

"Be good for Mr. Tumnus, alright?" she said with a smile. The boy grinned.

"Alright Mommy. What will you all wish for when you catch the Stag?" he asked.

"_If_ we catch him, well, I really don't know. I know I already have all I need in you, your father, and your aunts and uncle. But we will let him go afterwards, if we do happen to receive a wish," Alexa replied before embracing her child once more.

"I love you Mother," he said, smiling widely.

"I love you too," she said, pulling away.

"Come on, before I have to leave you all here and catch the Stag myself!" Edmund quipped, to the amusement of the others.

"I see you still lack patience in your old age, brother," commented Susan with a wry grin.

"That's rich, coming from someone two years older than I am," Edmund retorted.

"Older and wiser, I believe the saying goes," the Gentle Queen replied smoothly, to her younger brother's annoyance.

Finally, however, the five monarchs mounted their horses, and made for the Lantern Waste.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour before they passed the Great River and saw the edge of the forest. It was another hour and a half after entering the wood that they almost gave up their search.<p>

"This is becoming monotonous. If it was here, we would have seen it by now," said Susan.

"It was spotted in the Lantern Waste early this morning. Stags don't travel far in spring. After all, it is mating season," Edmund replied.

"I suppose, but—" Susan was cut off by Lucy's sudden exclamation.

"Look, there!" They all turned to see a glimpse of a white pelt take off from the brush.

"Let's go!" Peter said. They followed, urging their horses into full gallop. Dodging through trees and foliage made it hard to catch up to the nimble stag, and after a while, the animal had disappeared into a patch of dense trees and bushes. This left the five winded, and their horses tired.

"Where is Edmund?" Alexa suddenly asked. The other three looked around, and when they did not see him, they slowed down to double back. The Just King had stopped by a brightly lit lamppost that was almost covered in winding vines. "Come on, Ed!" Lucy encouraged with a smile.

"Just catching my breath," he replied.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate. What was it that he said back at the castle? I'll leave you all here and go catch the Stag myself!" Susan said, purposely lowering her voice in imitation of her brother's baritone. The other three laughed as Edmund smiled sardonically.

"What's this?" asked Lucy, finally noticing the Lamppost. The others turned to it as well, and looked at it strangely. The Valiant Queen studied it, feeling as if she had known this image long ago. It was a stray thought amidst a sea of memories, seemingly long forgotten.

"It's like from a dream," Alexa said pensively.

"Or from a dream of a dream," Lucy added as Peter and Edmund pulled off the vines. As the long pole was cleared, the lamp seemed to illuminate brighter in the spring forest. Then, Lucy recalled—at least partially. It was more intuition that anything. She ran past the post, into the trees and bushes. It was something in her mind that wouldn't go away, a feeling of remembrance that wouldn't leave her senses. She ignored the voices calling her name and urged her family to follow closely. It was around here somewhere.

"Where is she taking us?" Edmund asked, bothered that he had to leave Philip behind while they ran after Lucy.

"I haven't the slightest idea," replied Susan in exasperation. Her path became harder to follow, as they squeezed through narrow bushes, and long tree limps—the bristles stinging and scratching as they tried to get past.

"These are branches?" Peter asked in annoyance, slapping them from his face.

"They're coats," Susan whispered, delicately fingering the fabric. Then the way got more crammed as they pushed and shoved each other.

"Would you _please_ get _off!_" called Susan.

"Ow, Peter! Stop shoving!" said Alexa.

"Tell Ed to stop stepping on my feet," Peter replied.

"I'm not on your feet, let go of my arm!" Edmund retorted.

"_Ouch_, that hurt, Su!" Lucy said.

"I didn't do anything!"

Though they didn't recognize it at first, the five could hear their voices changing, feeling like the wood above them grew farther away from their heads, a sudden feeling of hair being cut and shortened, and even the clothing they were wearing change into something strange and slightly itchy. Then, a door swung open in front of them, and suddenly they had much more space to move as they tumbled to the floor of a familiar house.

"What…" murmured Peter, almost inaudibly. He touched a hand to his throat, his voice being much higher than he remembered. The clothes he was wearing…the absence of facial hair…

They had all come tumbling out of the Wardrobe, and were Kings and Queens no longer in their attire for hunting. Now they were only children in their old clothing. It was the same day and hour that they had first gone into the Wardrobe to hide.

"Now what were you all doing in the Wardrobe?" said a familiar figure, who walked in through the door of the small room.

"Y-you wouldn't believe us if we told you," Peter replied slowly. None of the other four looked as if they had found their voices quite yet.

"Try me," said the Professor, as Peter now realized. In the older man's hand was a round, brown ball, which he threw into Edmund's hand. The Just King looked down at it in recognition, and simply stared at it. After a pause, Professor Kirke left the room.

"I will be in my study when you would like to tell me the story," he tossed over his shoulder. '_They are most likely still in shock_,' he mused.

There was a long moment of silence as the Kings and Queens, now children once more, looked to the wood floor in front of them. Then quickly, in a pang of realization, Alexa's gaze snapped upward.

"Peter," she whispered hoarsely. He looked to her, an expression of numbness shown through his features.

"Garrett!" she said. Her voice became stronger with every next word she spoke, until it rose into a shout. "_We forgot about Garrett!_"

* * *

><p>Later, of course, when they had calmed Alexa (who was quite hysterical by this point, Peter was uncharacteristically solemn, and like a rock—void of emotion), they told the Professor everything. But strangely, he didn't think them silly, or think them liars. He encouraged them to tell more of their story, until they had gotten to the end.<p>

"D-do you think we could get back in through the Wardrobe?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, not by _that_ route. You will return to Narnia once again, but never by the same way twice. In fact, don't _try_ to get there on your own," the Professor replied.

"Why not?" Peter asked, somewhat coming out of his detached stupor. His arm wrapped around his wife, who was still in tears though her gaze was to the ground.

"It will happen when you're not looking for it," replied the older man. "Not a moment before. And don't talk about Narnia too often in public—only either in my company, or in the privacy of any of you five, or even with someone else who has traveled there before themselves."

"How will we know they've been to Narnia?" asked Edmund.

"Oh, you will _know_. By the things they say, the way they carry themselves, just the _look_ of them."

"Really?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, just keep your eyes open," said the Professor. He then proceeded to light his pipe, mumbling to himself. "By the Mane, just what _do_ they teach them in these schools?"

**Oh no! *ANGST* But you all probably knew this was going to happen eventually. Don't fret, there will be another story! Most of you readers who have known me for a while remember **_**Returning Home**_**. Well, that's what is next on my schedule. There will be edits to the plot twists, however.**

**Thank you all, my lovely readers, and my faithful beta (Witchy Pixie) for staying with me through part II of my Chronicles of Narnia set. **_**The In Between Times**_** is complete. **


End file.
